Cherry's Adventures of Toy Story
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Well, this one was a long time coming. Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, Patch, Sabrina, and, oh, yeah, Cherry's friend Cathleen decide to have a movie night, but soon end up in a new adventure where they are living toys in the bedroom of six-year-old Andy Davis. There they meet Woody and his friends, but soon also meet Buzz Lightyear in a gripping new world not seen before by them.
1. Chapter 1

It was about to be movie night at Cherry's house. Luckily for her and her friends, Drell was taking time off from them for a little while to have a romantic vacation with Hilda so he wouldn't be sending them away on adventures for a while. Right now, she was making popcorn in the kitchen and looked over to a tangerine-colored teddy bear who seemed to stare at her with his big, black, marble eyes, and she soon looked around before hugging the bear since no one else was around.

Lionel walked over to her. "Who's the bear?" he asked curiously.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped, hiding the teddy bear in her sweatshirt and looked over with her hands in her pockets. "What bear?"

"The orange bear you just put into your sweatshirt," Lionel replied. "I'm not gonna laugh or anything. Hero's promise."

Cherry looked away. "Oh, good, popcorn..." she then said. She soon saw that Lionel's gaze wasn't going away and soon turned herself around, unzipping her sweatshirt, and took out the teddy bear. "Okay... This is Tangie."

"Oh..." Lionel replied, gently shaking its paw. "Nice to meet'cha, Tangie."

"Hey, there!" Cherry said, trying to make a cartoony voice for her teddy bear.

Lionel giggled a little at this. "I know this is the first time we've met, Tangie, but I hope we can be great friends." he replied.

"I do like to make new friends," Cherry continued. "Especially when they hug me!" she then playfully threw Tangie out onto Lionel to make her bear hug him.

Lionel squeed internally as he hugged the bear back. "D'aww...!" he gushed.

Cherry then went to check on the popcorn as it popped in the microwave.

"I hope that isn't a magic microwave." Lionel said.

"Please," Cherry rolled her eyes. "I've had enough magic for a week... Luckily, it'll last that long." She then smirked.

"If you say so..." Lionel replied, placing Tangie onto a nearby table.

"Uh-oh... It's popping out of control..." Cherry soon panicked.

"Where did you BUY that popcorn?!" Lionel asked.

The others soon came to the door, but Cherry ran out of it.

"Incoming!" Cherry yelped.

The microwave soon seemed to explode with popcorn flooding the house and reaching out to the neighborhood with all of them buried in it. Then, one-by-one, they each popped out of the pile like gophers.

"So... Anyone know where one could find an industrial-size tub of butter?" asked Furrball.

"Cherry, where did you get this popcorn?!" Atticus asked.

"My grandma did the grocery shopping this week." Cherry replied.

Lionel blinked.

"That explains it..." Sabrina said, spitting some popcorn out of her mouth. "Ugh... Salty."

One of the neighbors looked in shock and horror.

"Uh... You saw nothing, Mr. Taylor!" Cherry told him nervously. "You're sleepwalking again! Heh... Do you think he bought it?" she then asked the others.

"Nah..." Lionel replied. "And he'll probably be visiting his therapist again."

The man soon ran off back into his home.

* * *

Eventually, the popcorn was collected, and the others began to rub and shake the popcorn that got in their hair and fur.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Sabrina asked.

"You guys need to watch Spawn!" Cathleen told them, jumping in the middle. "Hi!"

"Uh, hi, Cath..." Cherry said.

"Hi..." Lionel replied. "And what the heck is Spawn?"

Cathleen gasped dramatically with an over-the-top expression. "You've never heard of Spawn?!"

Atticus chuckled as that made him think of when Starlight asked Rainbow Dash who the Wonderbolts were.

"Cath, it's my house... I'll decide what we watch," Cherry crossed her arms before looking to Lionel. "The Hellspawn are controlled by Malebolgia, the supreme master of Hell, and are mainly used as an officer corps for his army of Hell, although they were not created by Malebolgia and existed before him," she then explained from what she knew from Cathleen. "Hellspawns are infused with dark energy, called neoplasm, when they are created, but this power is finite when outside of Hell."

Lionel cringed. "Ugh... Sounds gruesome. Not to mention confusing..." he replied as black smoke began churning from his ears.

"You guys haven't lived." Cathleen pouted.

"I thought we could watch an animated classic." Cherry said, taking out a DVD of Toy Story.

"One, everyone has a different definition of living," Lionel replied. "Second... OOH! TOY STORY!"

"I thought we could watch a classic," Cherry said as she went to put the movie in. "Who hasn't watched this as a kid?"

"I don't know much about Toy Story myself," Patch smiled. "Someone mind telling me?"

"It's about this cowboy doll named Woody who's the favorite of this kid named Andy," Lionel explained. "But when Andy gets this toy called Buzz Lightyear for his birthday, Woody sees that he's no longer the favorite... But then they later have to learn how to work together. Seeing it is better than being told about it, trust me."

"Hmm... Well, all right," Patch said. "It does sound promising."

"I remember when I was little and I thought my toys would come to life every time I left the room, I always kept a close eye on them." Cherry said.

"I remember that," Atticus chuckled. "Every time it was time to eat, you always made sure Tangie wouldn't leave your bed."

"Like he'd wanna," Lionel replied. "I know I wouldn't!"

"I used to have this old rag doll that my grandmother gave me for my first birthday," Sabrina said softly. "I miss her a lot... She died when I was very young though... Drell let me visit her once though so that I could tell her I was a witch."

"I guess she was your mother's mother?" Cherry guessed.

"Yeah... I miss her a lot..." Sabrina nodded softly.

"He did something like that for me too..." Cherry said about seeing someone who had died without them coming back to life.

"Wow..." Lionel replied, patting them both on the shoulders.

"You know I could always bring her back if you want." Atticus said to Cherry.

"I think temporary visits in the plain are good on occasion," Cherry replied. "Thanks anyway."

Atticus soon smiled, even if she didn't smile back to him.

"Anyways...let's watch this thing!" Lionel exclaimed.

Cherry soon took out the remote once the video was ready and soon clicked play. And the group settled onto the popcorn pile as the movie started...not noticing that the screen began to flicker with magical energy.

"You ever feel like something strange might happen?" Cathleen asked.

"I'm not saying anything," Cherry said. "I thought you were with Rex. Why are you here?"

"He's busy at the Providence Headquarters." Cathleen replied, taking some popcorn.

"I see..." Lionel replied. "At least we get the week off from being in the Justice League. These new recruits that Hawkgirl mentioned are from this burg called New Eden City..."

"When do I get to be apart of the Justice League?" Cathleen asked.

"When are you stop going to get greedy?" Cherry replied.

"Yeah," Lionel nodded. "Even _I_ know I can't be part of most adventures, but that's because I was either busy with other stuff or just chose not to get involved. Especially considering you spent most of our adventure career badmouthing Equestria even though you hadn't even BEEN there, but the moment that they get to freaking kill Sombra with a friendship laser of death, THEN you're suddenly willing to give it a chance? As the saying goes...too little, TOO LATE!"

"You're gonna let him talk to me like that?" Cathleen asked Cherry.

"Yes." Cherry replied.

"Sorry, Cathleen, but you kinda deserve that." Sabrina said as she checked her nail polish as some popcorn got under her fingernails.

"Also, if we get sucked into the movie, maybe try NOT to use that lame Jinkies joke from the crossover with Scooby-Doo and Johnny Bravo, because a joke isn't funny if you use it too much," Mo added. "Just try and come up with some new material."

"Why are you being mean to me?" Cathleen asked.

"We're not being mean, we're just trying to help you." Cherry said to her.

Cathleen looked to them and soon decided to leave.

"...Goodbye?!" Cherry called out to her before sighing. "Guys, am I a bad friend? I mean... I do have fun with her, but I just wish she would listen once in a while... I feel like she doesn't sometimes."

"No, of course you're not a bad friend," Lionel replied. "Cath is...just kinda stubborn, that's all. Besides, she'll be back."

"Don't worry about it, Cherry, we're here for you," Atticus said before holding out a handful of kettle corn. "Have some kettle corn."

Cherry looked to him and soon took some as they began to watch the movie, but of course, something began to happen.

"...Please tell me that was just a blackout and not magic." Sabrina begged.

"Close. It was both." Lionel replied.

"I forgot my phone," Cath's voice said. "Wait, why is everything all dark?"

The TV seemed to open up a portal to suck all of them in.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that warlock!" Cherry complained. "He promised that we could take time off! The Justice League promised us!"

"Hey, save some for the rest of us!" Lionel yelled as they were pulled in.

"What the crap?!" Cathleen yelped as she began to join them against her will.

While they were being pulled in, something changed with them, such as altering their appearances to be more toy-like than how they usually looked, and it also put them in their JL superhero outfits.

"Where is he?!" Cherry glared.

"He's on a romantic weekend with Aunt Hilda." Sabrina said.

"Oh, bull!" Cherry glared. "He planned this, I know it!"

"Well, we can chew him out later," Lionel replied. "Besides...instead of WATCHING it, we get to LIVE this adventure! That makes it even BETTER!"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Atticus said.

Sabrina looked to them all and soon tried to make her own superhero outfit with her witch magic.

Lionel, now in his Bat-Mite outfit, shrugged. "It looks alright for what it is." he replied.

"Eh, I did what I could," Sabrina shrugged back, wearing a mask with a simple body-suit outfit with a cape, gloves, and boots. "I don't know what to call myself though."

"Too bad you're not a boy, otherwise we could simply call you Spell Man." Cherry commented.

"That'd be too obvious," Lionel replied. "How about...Mystica?"

"Mystica, huh?" Sabrina replied. "It should work out just fine."

"Sabrina as a superhero... That's an image." Patch commented.

The others soon saw Cathleen.

"Oh, look who's back." Atticus said.

"I forgot my phone, okay?" Cath replied.

"Look, Cath, is it?" Lionel asked. "In life, you're gonna get good advice from some folks. You can either choose to take it and use it to better yourself, or refuse it and make the same old mistakes. It's your call."

"Hey, how come you guys get to be superheros? I wanna be one too!" Cathleen said, changing herself with her own magic.

"Listen to yourself," Cherry said. "I want you to listen to yourself. Also, listen to us. Also, you can't leave once you're in an adventure."

"What happens if I do?" Cathleen asked.

"Drell gets mad and turns someone into a toad." Lionel explained.

"I'll just change myself back." Cathleen said.

"No... You can't..." Cherry replied.

"Sure I can!" Cathleen said. "Are you forgetting that I'm part wizard?"

"No, Cath, you can't," Cherry told her. "Drell's the most powerful man in the universe, his magic pretty much powers over everyone else's... Unless of course he tries to turn Lionel into a pony." she then added before laughing as that was kind of funny.

Lionel took a bow. "A-thank you. A-thank you very much." he grinned.

"His reaction... To turning you into a pony..." Cherry kept laughing in memory from that. "I thought he was gonna explode like a bomb!"

Lionel smirked at that. "Anyways, what we're saying is that sometimes you're not gonna get to be a part of some things...and that's okay. Also, it won't kill you to come up with new jokes instead of just relying on the same old stuff." he explained.

Cathleen looked to them.

* * *

Eventually, a spark opened up in a giant looking bedroom for a young boy and they all soon appeared.

"Where are we?" Cherry asked, looking around.

"Giants!" Cathleen panicked.

"Take a look..." Lionel pointed at the walls. "We're in a kid's bedroom! We must be toys now! Like action figures!"

"A giant kid!" Cathleen panicked.

"I think he's normal sized and we're just toy-sized." Cherry told her.

"Oh. Okay." Cathleen said.

"This must be Andy's room," Sabrina guessed. "I guess we're having our own Toy Story."

"See?" Lionel replied. "We get to actually LIVE the movie instead of just watching it!"

"And I'll say again, wouldn't be the first time." Cherry said.

A group looked out to them from under the bed.

"You should talk to them." The potato said to the cowboy.

"Yeah, I agree." The pig agreed, shoving him out.

"Wonder who that is?" Patch asked.

"Um... Hi..." The cowboy doll said to them. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Uh... Not exactly..." Sabrina replied.

"Well, I guess I should tell ya then," The cowboy said. "My name's Woody. Woody Pride. And this is Andy's room."

"Nice to meet'cha," Lionel smiled. "I'm Bat-Might, that's Lady Gothika, Saiyaman, Saiyadog, Mystica, and..."

"Midnight Moon." Cathleen said.

"Midnight Moon." Lionel then said.

"Hmm... Interesting... I can't say I've heard of Andy having toys like you guys before," Woody said. "You must've been a gift set sent in from his grandmother."

"Hmm...sure!" Lionel replied. "Works for me."

The other toys soon came on out.

"You might as well meet everyone," Woody said to them. "Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky Dog, but we call him Slink, Rex, Sarge and the Bucket O Soldiers, RC, Rocky Gibraltar... There's a lot of us, you can see."

"So we see." Cherry replied.

"Nice to meet you all!" Atticus waved.

"Welcome to Andy's Room, I suppose," Mr. Potato Head shrugged to them. "The peanut gallery too busy."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cathleen glared at him. "You wanna become a mashed potato?!"

"Whoa, Midnight, chill out!" Lionel replied. "He didn't mean anything by it!"

"He called us a peanut gallery!" Cathleen glared.

"Hey, if Mr. Potato Head insults you, it's a compliment!" Cherry told her. "Sheesh, you always get so mad easily, then you 'Go Wolf' to scare off people."

"Yeah, you need to learn to calm down and not take it so seriously!" Lionel added. "Besides, we don't need to start any unnecessary trouble!"

Cathleen just crossed her arms as she felt like the others were picking on her for no reason.

"We're just trying to help you." Atticus said.

"You're one to talk," Cathleen glared. "You always had to try to save the day in the spotlight when we met Rocky and Bullwinkle."

Atticus sighed to that, bowing his head.

"And he doesn't need to feel any more guilty about that," Lionel replied. "We're not picking on you like you think we are, we're simply trying to give you useful advice that WILL help you in the long run."

"Alright, alright." Cathleen mumbled.

They soon heard some footsteps.

"Andy's coming!" Woody warned everybody before dropping to the floor with the other toys.

"Oh, I get it!" Lionel replied as he and the others flopped onto the ground, pretending to be lifeless toys.

Cathleen looked around until Patch pulled her down on the floor with them.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Sabrina whispered.

"Yep." Atticus replied as Andy came into his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy, who was around the age of six, soon set up his toys and began to play with them like it was its own little story/movie.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! THIS IS A STICK-UP! DON'T ANYBODY MOVE!" Mr. Potato Head called out as Andy played him as the bad guy. "Now... Empty that safe!"

Andy's hand lowered his piggy bank in front of Mr. Potato Head and shook out a pile of coins to the floor.

Mr. Potato Head kissed the coins. "Oooh! Money-money-money!" he laughed as he kissed the coins.

"Stop it, stop it, you mean old potato!" Bo Peep cried out as the damsel-in-distress.

"Quiet Bo Peep, or your sheep get run over." Mr. Potato Head threatened.

Bo's sheep were restrained on a car track. "Help! Baw! Help us!" they cried.

"Oh, no, not my sheep!" Bo Peep cried out. "Somebody do something!"

Just then, Andy brought Woody into the scene.

"Reach for the sky!" said Woody's voicebox as Andy pulled his cord.

"Oh, no! Sheriff Woody!" exclaimed Mr. Potato Head.

"I'm here to stop you, One-Eyed Bart." said Woody, as one of Mr. Potato Head's eyes fell off.

"D'oh, how'd ya know it was me?" asked the potato.

Cherry and the others watched from under the bed since they weren't part of the game, at least not yet.

"Are you gonna come quietly?" Woody asked.

"You can't touch me, Sheriff," Mr. Potato Head replied as he revealed Slink. "I brought my attack dog with a built in force-field."

"Well, I brought my DINOSAUR who eats force-field dogs!" Woody then retorted, bringing out Rex.

Cherry chuckled quietly, enjoying Andy's imagination so far. Rex attacked Slink, making him retreat in fright.

"You're goin' to jail, Bart," Woody remarked, as Mr. Potato Head was put into a baby crib with a crayon-scribbled sign labeled "JAIL". "Say goodbye to the wife and tater tots."

The potato was then picked up by something big. Andy's baby sister Molly picked up the potato doll and sucked on him before banging him against the ends of her crib, making him lose some parts.

"You saved the day again, Woody." Andy smiled, pulling on the string of his cowboy doll.

**_'You're my favorite deputy.'_** Woody told him.

The others watched as Andy played with Woody, having a lot of fun doing so. Andy turned the Western town boxes around to reveal cows drawn on the other side. He grabbed a jump rope and pretended Woody was lassoing the cattle. Andy then rode Woody around on RC and herded the remaining "cow" boxes under Molly's crib. Molly looked over to her big brother as she sat in her crib.

Andy soon left his room to go back to having fun with Woody who was his favorite toy all around the house as it had been decorated for a certain celebration. "Wow, cool."

"Whatya think?" Ms. Davis smiled to her son.

"Wow! This looks great!" Andy smiled back.

"Okay, Birthday Boy," Ms. Davis smiled to him.

"Can we leave this up 'til we move?" asked Andy about the banner.

"Well, sure, we can leave it up." his mom replied.

"Yeah!" cheered Andy.

"Now go get Molly," said Ms. Davis. "Your friends are going to be here any minute."

"Okay," Andy smiled as he took his favorite doll back upstairs. "It's party time, Woody!"

Molly was still banging the potato toy while giggling.

"Howdy, little lady!" Andy smiled to his little sister, making Woody tip his hat to her. He put Woody on the bed and pulled his string one last time.

**_"Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!"_ **The voice-box said.

"C'mon, Molly," said Andy as he picked up his sister. "Oh, you're getting heavy! See ya later, Woody." And on that note, he was out the door.

Woody's eyes come to life. The cowboy doll sat up, his expression changing from a smile to worry. "Pull my string! The birthday party's today?!" he then said to himself before calling out to the other toys. "Okay, everybody. Coast is clear."

* * *

The bedroom soon came to life as the other toys came out once Andy was gone which meant that they could move around and hang out.

"That kid's got quite an imagination," Atticus smiled. "Almost reminds me of myself at that age."

"Sure does," Lionel replied as he and the others got up. "It's kind of adorable."

"Ages three and up," Mr. Potato Head complained as he tried to reassemble himself. "It's on my box. Ages three and up! I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool."

Hamm soon flipped one last penny into his coin slot before looking to the potato who rearranged his own face.

"Hey, Hamm!" Mr. Potato Head smiled to him. "Look! I'm Picasso!"

"...I don't get it." Hamm said, walking away from him.

"You uncultured swine!" Mr. Potato Head snapped. "What're YOU lookin' at, ya hockey puck?!" he added as he left, walking past a hockey puck figurine with hands and feet.

Cherry snickered a bit, finding Mr. Potato Head to be quite funny.

Woody sat on the edge of the bed observing all the activity. He turns to a plastic green army man, best known as Sargent, standing on the night stand. "Uh, hey Sarge, have you seen Slinky?" He then asked him.

"Sir! No, Sir!" Sargent saluted.

"Okay, thank you. At ease," Woody replied before hopping off of the bed, looking around. "Hey, Slinky?"

"Right here, Woody!" replied the dog with the spring-coiled body as he pushed a checkerboard with him and set out the pieces. "I call red this time!"

"Not now, Slink," Woody replied.

"Alright, you can be red." shrugged Slinky.

"Not now, Slink," Woody said. "I've got some bad news."

"Bad news?!" Slinky panicked.

"Shh!" Woody shushed, covering up Slinky's mouth, aware that the other toys in the room are watching. He leans in close to Slinky. "Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting and be happy!" he then whispered to him.

"Got it." Slinky nodded before shuffling off.

"Be HAPPY!" Woody told him.

And Slinky let out a loud, unconvincing laugh as he continued walking.

Woody proceeded in the other direction. He passes a toy robot and snake partially hidden under the bedspread. "Staff meeting, everybody," The cowboy doll called out. "Snake, Robot; podium duty."

Robot and Snake come out from under the bed and reluctantly follow Woody.

Woody walks past an Etch-A-Sketch who the others called 'Etch' going the other direction. "Hey Etch! Draw!" He then called out.

Both Etch and Woody whip around like gunfighters. Before Woody can fully extend his arm out, the Etch-A-Sketch etches a gun on its screen.

"Oh! You got me again, Etch!" Woody soon called out, pretending to be shot. "You've been working on that draw. Fastest knobs in the west."

Slinky passes a group of toys on the floor. "Got a staff meeting, you guys, come on, let's go!" he called to them.

Robot and Snake began building a podium made out of Legos and a Tinker Toy tub while Woody searched the floor. "Now where is that..?" he wondered. "Aw, hey, who moved my doodle pad way over here?" Woody spotted the doodle pad on the floor by the desk and walked over to it.

As he reached down to pick it up, Rex, the plastic dinosaur, jumped out to scare Woody. "**ROOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!**" he shouted.

"Oh, how ya doin', Rex?" asked Woody, not even looking up.

Rex soon turned timid. "Were you scared? Tell me honestly." he asked.

"I was close to being scared that time." Woody replied as he went back to the podium, as Rex followed.

"I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming off as annoying." The dinosaur explained.

"Aww..." Atticus coaxed. "It's okay, buddy."

"I really try my best." Rex said to him.

"I'm sure you do," Atticus smiled. "Just keep trying."

"Good idea!" Rex grinned as he walked off.

Atticus smiled to him.

"I guess you're in charge here, huh?" Sabrina asked Woody.

"Pretty much, yeah." Woody smiled.

"Cool..." Lionel remarked.

A hook suddenly grabbed Woody's neck and jerked him towards a certain porcelain figure.

"Ack! Oh... Hi, Bo." Woody smiled once he saw who it was.

"I wanted to thank you, Woody, for saving my flock." Bo Peep smiled to the cowboy.

"Oh, hey, it was nothing." Woody blushed.

"Whatya say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight?" Bo Peep winked to him.

"I think she means-" Cathleen was about to say.

"We know what she means, you don't have to spell it out." Cherry said, covering her mouth.

Lionel snickered. "Looks like his nightly itinerary is all filled up."

"Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away." Bo Peep said, passing by a few ABC blocks.

"Heh. That's good. Missed that as a kid." Cherry smirked.

"Same here!" Lionel agreed.

Woody was left love struck.

"Just remember, you have work to do." Atticus reminded him.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Saiyaman." Woody replied.

All the rest of the toys in the room are filing past Slinky. "Come on, come on!" The dog called out to them. "Smaller toys up front. Hey, Woody! C'mon!"

The toys crowded together as Woody approached the podium. Mike, a toy tape recorder, waddled up next to Woody and indicated his microphone.

"Oh, thanks, Mike," Woody replied as he took it. "Okay..." But before he could start, feedback could be heard, and Mike had to back up a few feet. "Hello? Check? Better? Great. Everybody hear me? Up on the shelf, can you hear me? Great! Okay, first item today... Oh, yeah. Has everyone picked a moving buddy?"

All of the toys seemed to groan from that question.

"Moving buddy?!" Hamm cried out. "You can't be serious!"

"Well, I didn't know we were supposed to have one already." Rex commented.

"Do we have to hold hands?" Mr. Potato Head offered, waving his arm out of its socket.

The toys seemed to laugh at that.

"Oh, yeah, you guys think this is a big joke," Woody said to them. "We've only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind. A moving buddy; if you don't have one, get one!" he then checked the pad. "Alright, next... Uh... Oh, yes. Tuesday night's 'Plastic Corrosion Awareness' meeting was, I think, a big success and we want to thank Mr. Spell for putting that on for us. Thank you, Mr. Spell."

**_"YOU'RE WELCOME."_ **replied the toy in question as the words flashed over its LCD screen.

"Okay, uh... Oh yes. One minor note here," Woody said before speaking under his breath. "Andy's birthday party's been moved to today," he then spoke aloud again. "Next we have-"

All of the toys soon panicked.

"What?! Whaddya mean, the party's today?!" Rex panicked. "His birthday's not 'til next week!"

"What's going on down there?" Hamm added. "Is Mom losing her marbles?!"

"What's the big fuss about?" Cathleen asked.

"Guys, clearly Andy's mom wants to have the birthday party BEFORE they move," Lionel explained. "That way Andy can invite all his friends over and not have to change the address for now!"

"Yeah, that's what I would do if I had kids." Cherry added.

"Oh. Okay." Cathleen said.

"Yes, I have to agree with Bat-Mite," Woody said. "Obviously she wanted to have the party before the move. I'm not worried. You shouldn't be worried."

"Of course Woody ain't worried!" Mr. Potato Head rolled his eyes. "He's been Andy's favorite since Kindergarten!"

"Hey, hey! Come on, Potato Head!" Slinky remarked. "If Woody says it's all right, then, well, darnit, it's good enough fer me! Woody has never steered us wrong before." And as Slinky talked, Mr. Potato Head pulled off his mouth and mimed kissing his own butt.

Cherry chuckled a bit from that little visual pun. Saiya Dog soon saw Hamm by the window and went to go see what he was looking at.

"C'mon, guys! Every Christmas and birthday we go through this." Woody told the other toys.

"But what if Andy gets another dinosaur?" Rex panicked. "A mean one? I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection."

"Hey, listen, no one's getting replaced. This is Andy we're talking about," Woody said as he stepped down from the podium and walked toward the crowd. "It doesn't matter how much we're played with. What matters is that we're here for Andy when he needs us. That's what we're made for. Right?"

Everyone else looked down, feeling sheepish.

"Pardon me," announced Hamm. "I hate to break up the staff meeting, but...THEY'RE HERE! Birthday guests at 3:00!"

"Stay calm, everyone!" advised Woody, but none of the toys listened as a panic seemed to break out while they all began to scramble and scurry wildly about the room.

Too late. The toys panicked and stampede over Woody towards the bedroom window, leaving him alone on the floor.

"Uh, meeting adjourned." Woody wearily told them.

The toys all crowd around the bedroom window, trying to get a peek outside.

"Oh, boy," Hamm said. "Will ya take a look at all those presents?!"

"Andy must be a popular kid." Patch commented.

"I can't see a thing!" Mr. Potato Head complained. Unable to see over the crowd, he then pulled his eyes out of his head and holds them up over the other toys.

"Yessir, we're next month's garage-sale fodder for sure." remarked Hamm.

"Any dinosaur-shaped ones?" asked Rex, panicked.

"Ah, for crying out loud, they're all in boxes, you idiot!" snapped Hamm.

And the kids with presents in hand kept right on coming.

"They're getting bigger...!" whimpered Rex.

"Wait! There's a nice little one over there!" pointed out Slinky. At first, the kid's present appeared to be a little box, but then the kid turned - the present was four feet long. The toys screamed in fright.

**_"Spell the word 'trashcan'."_** droned Mr. Spell.

"We're doomed!" shrieked Rex.

Down on the floor, Woody face-palmed. "Alright, alright! If I send out the troops, will you all calm down?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes, we promise!" Rex replied, still panicked.

Cathleen looked around and soon tried to find a way out.

"You can't leave." Cherry told her.

Cathleen looked to her, taking out her own wand and tried to leave the story. "I don't see why I should stick around here..." she then shrugged.

Just then, a bolt of energy came down and zapped Cathleen, turning her into a toad.

Cathleen blinked and looked around. "The heck?!"

"D-D-Drell?" Cherry called. "Are you h-here?"

In a second bolt, Skippy appeared, holding a television that he turned on. On the screen, Hilda was trying to tune the signal, but she was leaning towards the camcorder, with her chest hanging in front of the lens.

"Is it on?" Hilda asked.

**_"Yeah,"_ **Drell replied.**_ "Hi-ho, pupils...and stowaway,"_** he added, glancing at Cathleen. **_"Just came to say that if anyone should stow away on an adventure, they have to stick with the group AND complete the adventure, or else they stay toads...because I will it. And maybe you might learn something from all this, you know? Especially YOU, newbie!"_**

"Okay, yeah, thanks, Drell..." Cherry grinned nervously with a wave.

"Change me back!" Cathleen demanded. "I'm gonna tell my dad! I know how much you hate werewolves, Drell!"

**_"Alright, fine!"_** Drell groused, waving his wand and turning Cathleen back. **_"But no weaseling out! Otherwise Skippy will tell me, and...well, I hope you can adjust to hopping on lily pads and eating flies!"_**

"Why's everybody so mad at me?" Cathleen asked. "I didn't do anything."

"That is ENOUGH!" Cherry called out, looking to her. "Cath, we know you wanna be in adventures, we know you don't like Equestria, we know you wanna be in the spotlight, but you're making YOURSELF look bad! We know Atticus almost always wins, some people even think he's a Gary Stu, I can't say I blame them, but whenever you guys wanna be on top over him, you end up making yourselves look stupid and immature!"

**_"She's right,"_** Drell replied, before freezing her in place. **_"And that's just in case you think they're being mean, you better open your ears and listen. And this time, actually TAKE the advice instead of blatantly ignoring it."_**

"I never thought I'd say this... Mostly because it makes me feel sick to my stomach... But thank you, Drell for your help..." Cherry said before her eyes widened, cupping her mouth as her cheeks puffed up before she gulped down. "Sorry... Threw up in my mouth a little bit."

**_"Good... Now get back to work,"_ **Drell told them before smirking.**_ "I'm due for a couple's massage."_**

Skippy turned off the television, and wrote a note. "BTW, the freeze spell will wear off shortly. But for real, Cath-your friends only want to help you." it read. And with a nod, he vanished in a BLIP!

"Bye, Skippy!" Cherry waved before smiling. "Ah, I like him, he's like a little puppy dog."

Atticus and Sabrina were still listening to Woody.

* * *

"Okay, save your batteries!" Woody told Rex.

"Eh, very good, Woody," Hamm replied. "That's using the old noodle."

Woody then jumped up onto Andy's bed and turns to the Sargent on the nightstand. "Sargent. Establish a recon post downstairs," he then told him. "Code red. You know what to do."

"Yes, SIR!" Sargent replied. The green army man hopped down to the floor where a "BUCKET O' SOLDIERS" sits. "Alright men, you heard him," he then told his followers. "Code Red! Repeat: We are at Code Red! Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Let's move move move!"

The green army men filed out of the bucket, and marched in formation across the bedroom floor. Andy's door creaks open and a lone army man ventures forth to make sure the coast is clear. Satisfied, he motions for the others to proceed. Squads of soldiers march into the hall carrying a baby monitor and a jump rope. The army men each leapfrog behind the stairway banisters and hold their positions while the Sargent surveys the scene below through his binoculars.

* * *

Directly below, Ms. Davis passes through the hallway rounding up Andy and all his birthday guests. "Okay, c'mon kids! Everyone in the living room," she then told them. "It's almost time for the presents."

The kids cheered as they rushed towards the living room. Once Ms. Davis and the children are out of sight, the Sargent motions to his men with a silent hand signal.

* * *

**_In Andy's bedroom..._**

The toys race towards the nightstand where Woody has placed the receiving half of the baby monitor.

"And this is how we find out what is in those presents." Woody said as he turned on the baby monitor.

Everyone gathered around the monitor as the freezing spell on Cath finally wore off. Cathleen looked annoyed, but soon joined them to see where this was going. It seemed to take a rather long while to hear anything back from the army men.

"Shouldn't they be there by now?" Rex complained. "What's taking them so long?!"

"Hey, these guys are professionals. They're the best," Woody replied. "C'mon, they're not lying down on the job."

Ironically enough, the toy soldiers had been knocked on their sides by the rush of excited children heading into the living room. The others did their best to wait, though Patch seemed to bite on his claws on his paw in nervousness.

"Maybe one of us should've gone with them." Atticus said.

"Yeah, and pick up the slack." Lionel agreed.

Patch looked around and soon came to see the army men, trying to stay hidden. "Man, it's so weird being this small as a toy..." he said to himself. "This must be what it's like to be Chibi-Robo."

"Uh...sure..." replied Lionel with a shrug.

"Saiya Dog is on the case." Patch smirked as he went after Sargent and his soldiers.

"Alrighty then... Good luck." Lionel replied.

Saiya Dog nodded and soon followed after the army men.

The others continued to wait, until eventually, they heard some feedback.

"Come in, Mother Bird, this is Alpha Bravo." Sargent said on the other line.

"This is it!" Woody told the others. "This is it! Quiet, quiet, quiet!"

"Come in, Mother Bird," Sargent told Woody. "Alright... Andy's opening the first present now."

_'Wonder what it is?'_ Lionel thought as they all listened in.

"Mrs. Potato Head... Mrs. Potato Head... Mrs. Potato Head..." Mr. Potato Head chanted to himself.

Rex and Cathleen both gave him a look.

"Hey, I can dream, can't I?" Mr. Potato Head shrugged to them.

"The bow's coming off... He's ripping the wrapping paper... It's a... It's... It's a lunchbox! " Sargent told them. "We've got a lunchbox, here!"

"Alrighty then. So far, so good." Atticus replied.

"A lunchbox?!" Woody asked.

"A lunchbox...?!" Mr. Potato Head repeated.

"For lunch!" Slinky chuckled to himself.

"Okay, second present... It appears to be... Okay, it's bed sheets." Sargent told them.

"Who invited THAT kid?!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Talk about dull..." Lionel nodded. "Maybe there's some cooler stuff in the other boxes..."

* * *

Some time had passed.

"What a party." Patch mumbled slightly.

"Oh, only one left." Ms. Davis said, taking the present with a small sigh.

"Okay, we're on the last present now." Sargent reported.

"This is it, people!" Lionel exclaimed. "The grand finale!"

"I think I see it!" Patch's voice said.

"What is it, boy?" Atticus replied.

"It's a big one... It's a... It's a board game!" Patch told them. "Repeat! Battleship! Battleship, the board game!"

"Aaaand that is that," Atticus sighed. "You guys can come back up here now."

"10:4." Patch replied.

The toys soon cheered with relief.

"Yeah, alright!" Hamm beamed, giving Mr. Potato Head a congratulatory pat on the back, sending his facial features flying.

"Hey, watch it!" Mr. Potato Head complained.

"Sorry there, old Spudhead." Hamm replied.

Lionel smiled. "At least the worst is behind us." he remarked.

"Mission accomplished," Sargent told his army men as they hid in the house plant. "Well done, men. Pack it up, we're going home."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Patch happily saluted.

"So did I tell ya?" Woody smiled to the others. "Huh? Nothing to worry about."

"I knew you were right all along, Woody," Slinky smiled innocently. "Never doubted you for a second."

"Kiss ass." Cathleen mumbled.

"Mr. Potato Head already made that joke." Lionel pointed out.

Cathleen just rolled her eyes. The platoon is preparing to exit the plant with Patch when...

"Wait a minute," Ms. Davis's voice suddenly said. "Ooh, what do we have here?!

The Sargent lifted his binoculars back to his eyes. Ms. Davis can be seen opening the closet and pulling out another large present.

"Wait, turn that thing back on!" Sargent told his men, referring to the baby monitor.

The soldiers quickly turned the monitor back on.

"Wait! There was an extra present in the closet!" Patch called up.

"What?!" The other toys freaked out and tensed up.

"Andy's opening it... He's really excited about this one," Sargent told them. "It's a huge package. Oh, get out, one of the kids is in the way, I can't see... It's... It's a-"

The sound of children cheering emits from the monitor, cutting off the Sargent.

"It's a WHAT?! **WHAT IS IT?!**" Rex cried out, pulling on one of the legs of the nightstand and shook it, making the monitor drop to the floor. The impact causes the batteries to roll out. "Oh, no!" he then frowned.

"Oh, smooth move, Rex!" Hamm snapped as the others struggled to put the batteries back inside.

"Oh, ya big lizard!" Mr. Potato Head added. "Now we'll never know what it is!"

"Dummy!" Cathleen complained.

"No, no! Turn 'em around, turn 'em around!" Woody called out.

"Eh, he's puttin' 'em in backwards!" Cherry glared.

"Plus is positive, minus is negative! Oh, let me!" Woody said, jumping down off the bed and shoved both Hamm and Potato Head aside.

Eventually, the batteries were re-inserted into the monitor, but it didn't make a difference because the kids were on their way back upstairs.

"Guys!" Lionel called up. "They're coming!"

"Let's go to my room, guys!" Andy called out to his friends.

"Red alert! Red alert!" Cathleen called out.

"There." Woody said once he got the last battery in.

**_"They! Are! COMING!"_** Patch yelled through the monitor. **_"Assume positions!"_**

"Andy's coming, everybody!" Woody told the others. "Back to your places. Hurry!"

The toys panicked and scattered. about the room.

"Where's my ear?" Mr. Potato Head panicked. "Who's seen my ear? Did you see my ear?"

"Outta my way!" Rex cried out frantically. "Here I come, here I come-" he then slammed into the trash can and fell over.

* * *

Everyone returned to being scattered around the room as Andy and his friends raced in with his last present.

"Outta the way, we gotta make room for the spaceship!" said one kid as he swept Woody off the bed.

The adventure group soon hid away together under the bed.

"Hey, look!" Another kid commented. "His lasers light up."

"Take that, Zurg!" Andy laughed as he looked excited about his final gift.

"Kids! Time for cake!" Andy's mom called up, and on that, the children exited the room, leaving the new present.

"Oh, yeah!" Andy beamed, slamming the door behind him as he joined his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The toys slowly come to life and make their way toward the bed.

"What is it?" Mr. Potato Head wondered.

"Can you see it?" Bo Peep asked.

"What the heck is up there?" Slinky added.

"Woody?" Rex asked. "Who's up there with you?"

The adventure group soon came out from under the bed with Woody.

"He's not alone, guys." Sabrina told the other toys.

"Guys, clearly Andy's overexcited," replied Woody as he helped the others up. "Too much cake and ice cream. This is clearly a mistake."

"Well, that mistake is sitting in YOUR spot on the bed!" pointed out Mr. Potato Head.

Rex soon gasped. "Have you been replaced?"

"Hey! What did I tell you earlier?" Woody replied. "No one is getting replaced."

The toys gave each other a look of doubt.

"Now let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up there a nice, big 'Andy's Room' welcome." Woody suggested before he began to climb up the bed.

Lionel and the others followed him, and looked up in amazement.

* * *

We see an expensive looking space age action figure, covered with buttons and stickers from head to toe. The imposing "G.I. Joe-sized" doll stands heroically in the center of the bed, his back to Woody. The cowboy doll gulped nervously from the sight of him.

The action figure soon came alive and looked around, breathing almost like Darth Vader and began to make a report. "Buzz Lightyear to Star Command," he alerted before pushing a button on his chest as he gave a suspicious look around the bedroom. "Come in, Star Command."

A small robot with a golden head and armor resembling Buzz's, pulled himself to his feet and rushed over.

"XR, reading you loud and clear, boss man!" The robot replied.

"XR, good," Buzz said to him. "Have you seen Booster and Mira? We seem to have landed on a strange planet."

"I think there's something wrong with the ship." A big red guy said, pointing over to the box that Buzz came out of, resembling an actual rocket ship.

"Looks like we might be stuck here doing repairs..." added a tall girl with red hair and blue skin.

"Buzz soon flipped open a plastic compartment on his arm: his wrist communicator. "Buzz Lightyear Mission Log. Stardate 4072," he soon made a report as he looked around with his colleagues. "Our ship has run off course en route to Sector 12. We've crash landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken us from hyper-sleep.

"Squishy!" The big red guy chuckled, springing up and down on the squishy surface of the bed.

"Hmm... Yes... Terrain seems a bit unstable..." Buzz replied before tapping the sticker of his communicator. "No read-out yet if the air is breathable, and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere..."

"Helloooo." Woody said as his face suddenly came into view.

Buzz struck a defensive pose, and Woody yelped in shock.

Lionel poked his head up. "Hey Woody, you made peace with the newcomers yet?" he asked.

"I'm gonna guess already by saying probably not." Cherry added as she joined him.

Woody soon came toward Buzz and his group. Buzz soon shined a red laser up against Woody with a glare.

"Whoa, hey, whoa, did I frighten you?" Woody said as he came up to the space ranger. "Didn't mean to. Sorry. Howdy! My name is Woody and this is Andy's room. That's all I wanted to say, and also, there has been a bit of a mix-up. This is my spot, see, the bed here-"

While Woody was speaking, Buzz noticed the sheriff's badge on Woody's vest.

"I think he can help us." XR suggested to Buzz.

"Hmm..." Buzz replied before deactivating his laser beam. "Local law enforcement! It's about time you got here. I'm Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger, Universe Protection Unit. These are my trusted colleagues: Princess Mira Nova, Booster Munchapper, and of course, XR. Our ship has crash landed here by mistake."

"Really now?" Lionel asked as he pulled Cherry and Atticus onto the bed.

Buzz began walking around the bed, surveying the situation.

"Yes, it is a mistake, because, you see, the bed, here, is my spot." Woody said, trying to keep up.

"I need to repair my turbo boosters," Buzz said to him. "Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystalic fusion?"

"Well, let's see, we've got Double A's-" Woody began.

"Watch yourself!" Buzz told Woody, shoving down on the bed and re-activates his wrist laser. "Halt! Who goes there?!"

"Hey, take it easy, we don't want any trouble." Cathleen said.

"YEAH!" Lionel replied. "We come in peace, see?"

The other toys were peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Don't shoot!" Rex cried out. "It's okay! Friends!"

"Friends?" Booster asked hopefully with a big grin growing on his face.

"Do you know these life forms?" Buzz asked Woody.

"Yes. They're Andy's toys." Woody replied.

"This is our community..." Atticus managed to explain. "And Andy...is like our mayor, see?"

"Alright, everyone. You're clear to come up," Buzz said as he walked over to the toys to meet them. "I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. This is Princess Mira Nova, XR, and Booster."

Rex eagerly stepped forward, shaking his hand, smiling to the newcomers. "Oh, I'm so glad none of you are dinosaurs!"

"Same here!" Booster agreed.

"Why, thank you..." Buzz told Rex, pulling away. "Now thank you all for your kind welcome."

"Say! What's that button do?" Rex asked.

"Here, we'll show you." Mira said, pushing the button on Buzz's chest.

"Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" A sampled voice of Buzz announced.

"Ooohhh..." The other toys reacted in awe.

"Pretty neat!" Lionel remarked.

"Hey, Woody's got something like that," Atticus said. "His is a pullstring, only it-"

"Only it sounds like a car ran over it." Mr. Potato Head interjected.

"Oh, yeah, but not like this one. This is a quality sound system. Probably all copper wiring, huh?" Hamm replied before he looked to the quartet of newcomers curiously. "So, uh, where are you from? Singapore? Hong Kong?"

"Hmm...never heard of those places!" XR replied.

"Actually, we're stationed up in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4," Buzz clarified. "As members of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, we protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance!"

Woody looked on the back of the box and saw that the dialogue written looked almost similar to what Buzz was saying.

"You're not jealous, are you, Woody?" Cathleen asked.

"Clearly he is." Cherry mumbled.

"I'm not jealous," Woody replied. "So they're new... Maybe I'll cut 'em a little slack."

"If you say so, man." Lionel replied.

Slinky pressed the button on Buzz's arm, activating his laser light.

Buzz quickly pulled his arm away. Ah, ah, ah, please be careful!" The space ranger warned the dog. "You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off."

"Ooh! A laser, huh?" Mr. Potato Head asked. "That's impressive! Say, Woody doesn't have a laser, does he?"

"It's not a laser!" Woody ranted. "It's a little light bulb that blinks!"

"What's with him?" Hamm muttered.

"Laser-envy." Mr. Potato Head told him.

Cherry snorted from that.

"This might be interesting..." Patch smirked.

"All right, that's enough," Woody soon spoke up. "Look, we're all very impressed with Andy's new toys-"

"Toys?" Buzz, Mira, XR, and Booster asked.

"T-O-Y-S," Woody replied. "Toys."

"Buddy, I might look kinda gimmicky, but I am no toy," XR explained. "And neither are my pals."

"I believe the word you're looking for is Space Rangers of Star Command." Mira added.

"The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's preschool toys present." Woody said to the group.

"Gettin' kind of tense, aren't you?" Mr. Potato Head smirked.

"Um, Mr. Lightyear... I'm curious," Rex explained. "What does a Space Ranger actually DO?"

"He's not a Space Ranger!" Woody complained. "He doesn't fight evil or shoot lasers or fly-

"Excuse me." Buzz said as he calmly hit a button and wings pop out.

Again, the toys gasped in awe.

"Oh, impressive wingspan," Hamm commented. "Very good!"

"Oh, what?!... What?!" Woody asked, wiggling them. "These are plastic. He can't fly!"

"They are a terillium-carbonic alloy, and I CAN fly." Buzz replied.

"No, you can't." Woody replied.

"Yes, I can." Buzz retorted.

"You can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't! Can't! Can't!"

"Anything you can do, I can do better~" Cherry smirked to herself.

"I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed!" Buzz snapped.

"Okay then, Mr. Lightbeer," retorted Woody. "PROVE IT!"

"All right, then, I will." Buzz replied. "Stand back, everyone!"

"Good idea!" XR replied. "Things could get hectic."

* * *

The crowd of toys make room for Buzz as he headed towards the edge of the bed and climbs up the bedpost. He posed like a high diver, shutting his eyes.

"To infinity and beyond!" Buzz soon proclaimed, leaping off the bed. He then plummeted straight down, hits a big rubber ball and bounces right back up. He then lands on a Hotwheels car, which races him down the track, through the loop, and off a ramp. Buzz soars upward into a plane mobile hanging from the ceiling. Buzz becomes wedged between the plane's wheels.

The impact turned on the plane's motor, making it and Buzz spin around and around. Cherry looked around and around before looking dizzy as the other toys watched, feeling mesmerized. Finally the centrifugal force caused Buzz to separate from the plane, sending him across the room toward the bed.

Buzz made a perfect landing right in front of Woody and then opened his eyes. "CAN!" he remarked. And on that, the other toys rushed him, cheering and clapping.

"That proof enough for ya, cowboy?" Mira asked with a smirk.

"Whoa!" Rex beamed to Buzz. "Oh, wow! You flew magnificently!"

"I found my moving buddy!" Bo Peep beamed.

"Why, thank you. Thank you all. Thank you." Buzz smiled to the company.

"That wasn't flying!" Woody rolled his eyes. "That was falling with style!"

"Call it what you want, but he flew either way." Booster replied.

"Man, the dolls must really go for you!" Mr. Potato Head chuckled to Buzz before whispering. "Can you teach me that?"

Woody stood alone at the other end of the bed, fuming.

"Slinky, caught up in the euphoria, approaches Woody. "Heh, heh, heh! Golly bob howdy-"

"Oh, shut up!" Woody glared. "In a couple of days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see... They'll see. I'm still Andy's favorite toy."

"Time will tell." Lionel replied.

"That's what I always say." Cherry said.

"So, do you think I'm gonna wolf out around here?" Cathleen asked.

"I doubt it since you're a toy now." Cherry replied.

"So we may as well sit back and watch things play out, and NOT make any unnecessary trouble." Atticus replied.

"We'll help Woody out though... If he asks for it." Cherry said.

"Yeah, I know all about someone trying to steal the spotlight from me when I'm trying to help in my own way, just because someone is as strong as a god and is Superman's foster son." Cathleen glared a bit.

Cherry gave her a glare in response, raising an eyebrow slightly as if to warn her to watch her tone and words carefully.

"Watch it..." Lionel snapped. "You wanted an adventure with us? Well, you GOT it...upsides AND downsides, so like it or lump it."

"I'm sorry if you feel inferior, but I'm not trying to show-off." Atticus added.

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "At best, it's unintentional. He's a lot less like Zapp Brannigan and a lot more like Wander from Wander over Yonder."

"I don't know this Zapp, but yes." Atticus agreed.

"He's from Futurama." Cherry told him.

"Ah. Okay." Atticus said as he didn't know much about that series.

"He's an arrogant, pompous jerk who thinks he's a total ladies' man and constantly gets his much-more-competent sidekick, Kif, into trouble." Lionel explained. "Basically a lousy person."

"Hmm... I see..." Atticus replied. "I'll keep that in mind for later."

* * *

Next we get a montage of Andy playing with Buzz a lot more than with Woody. And as time went on, Andy's room became filled with Space Ranger merchandise and posters, replacing the cowboy merchandise and posters. Cherry and Atticus looked a bit sorry for Woody's dilemma as it looked as though he had been replaced.

"Poor Woody." Patch frowned for the cowboy.

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "Considering he's been the favorite for years, this must really sting."

The others had to nod in agreement.

"So, who's your favorite adventure buddy?" Cathleen asked Cherry.

"I am not answering that question because I don't have a favorite." Cherry told her.

"Yeah. We may be toys now, but we don't play favorites!" Lionel added.

"Hm..." Cathleen replied, deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, there was some struggling heard from the toy chest in Andy's room. Cathleen came up to it and soon flew up and opened it as Woody burst out, gasping for air.

"Finally!" Woody gasped, taking a couple breaths of fresh air, then discovered that his hat was missing. He then looked back into the toy box. "Hey! Who's got my hat?"

Then, a shark popped up wearing it. "Look at me, I'm Woody. Howdy, howdy, howdy!"

Woody laughed sarcastically. "Gimme that back!" he snapped, taking it back.

"Say there, Lizard and Stretchy Dog. Let me show you something," Buzz said to Rex and Slinky as he came with Booster, XR, and Mira. "It looks as though we've been accepted into your culture.

Woody looked over to see Buzz chatting with Rex and Slinky.

"Your Chief, Andy, inscribed his name on us." Buzz said, putting his foot out so that Slinky and Rex can see the sole of his boot.

Mira, Booster, and XR then joined in, showing Andy's name written in permanent marker on them.

"Nice ink!" XR remarked.

"A little sloppy, but it works for me." Mira added.

"Wow!" Rex and Slinky beamed.

"With permanent ink, too!" Rex smiled for Buzz.

"Well, we must go back to repairing the ship." Buzz said about him and his allies.

"Get on it, Tool Man." Cherry smirked to him, making an inside joke.

Lionel chuckled at that. "Otherwise you'll be the Last Man Standing!" he added.

"You two have a very interesting sense of humor." Buzz said to him as he soon walked off.

Woody looked at his foot; 'Andy' is written on it also, but in a much more childish scrawl, and is largely faded.

"Don't let it get to you, Woody." Bo advised.

"Uh, let what? I don't-Uh, whaddya mean? Who?" asked Woody, nonchalant.

"I know Andy's excited about Buzz, but you know, he'll always have a special place for you." she replied.

"Yeah, like the attic," Mr. Potato Head sneered as he walked past.

"Alright! That's it!" Woody snapped, then angrily marched across the room.

* * *

Across the room, Buzz's cardboard ship is still up on the ABC blocks. Buzz lies down on a skateboard and slides under the ship like a mechanic. Snake and Robot stand by waiting for instructions.

"Unidirectional bonding strip." Buzz requested, reaching his hand out from under the ship.

"Mr. Lightyear wants more tape!" The robot called, and the other toys passed it to him.

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." Woody glared.

"I don't think so, Tim-Erm... Woody." Cherry replied.

"Whatever floats your boat, dude," Lionel replied. "Just don't let your mouth write checks that your actions can't cash."

Woody glanced at them and kept on going.

"This can only end so well..." Sabrina sighed.

Woody approached the skateboard, grabbed hold of Buzz's foot and rolled him out from under the ship. "Listen, Lightsnack, you stay away from Andy," he then glared to the Space Ranger. "He's mine, and no one is taking him away from me."

"What are you talking about?" Buzz asked, before turning to the robot. "WHERE IS THAT BONDING STRIP?!" He rolled himself back under, until Woody pulled him out again.

"And another thing," The cowboy doll then continued. "You and those friends of yours, stop with this spaceman thing. It's getting on my nerves."

"Are you saying you want to lodge a complaint with Star Command?" Buzz replied.

"Oh, okay, so you want to do it the hard way, huh?" Woody challenged.

Buzz stood up. "Don't even think about it, cowboy!" he snapped.

"Oh yeah, tough guy?!" Woody replied.

"Oh, boy." Patch sighed to himself.

Woody pushed Buzz in the chest, accidentally activating a button that makes the spaceman's helmet open. Buzz grabbed his neck, gasping for air, and he soon dropped to his knees, and began to writhe on the ground, holding his breath. Woody was a bit unsure how to react from that.

"BUZZ!" XR, Mira, and Booster panicked for their friend. They quickly ran over to help him.

"You can't die, Buzz! You just can't!" Booster begged.

"I... I... I..." Buzz struggled at first until he sniffed the air. "Wait... The air isn't toxic."

"It's not?" Mira asked, about to remove her own helmet.

"Mira, no, you have so much to live for!" XR cried out.

She removed her helmet. "He's right. We can breathe this air and not die." she replied.

XR and Booster looked to each other.

"How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet!" Buzz soon glared as he rose up to Woody, pointind an accusing finger to Woody. "My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets!" He then closed his helmet as Woody began to snicker.

"You actually think you're THE "Buzz Lightyear?" Oh, all this time I thought it was an act!" he chuckled. "Hey guys! Look, it's the REAL Buzz Lightyear and friends!"

"Must be a toy complex thing." Sabrina commented.

"I would say so, yeah." Patch had to agree.

"You're mocking us, aren't you?" Buzz glared at Woody.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Woody replied before gasping and pointing. "Buzz, look! An alien!"

"Where?" Buzz asked, turning around as he fell for the trick.

Woody kneels over with laughter from that. They soon heard a dog barking, making them all look at Patch, but he shook his head to show that he didn't do it.

"It's coming from the window!" Lionel pointed out.

All of the toys soon went to look out the window.

"Yessss! Ah, ha, ha, ha..." A kid's voice laughed from outside.

"Uh-oh..." Woody frowned. Slinky hides under the bed.

"It's Sid!" Slinky cried out, going to hide under the bed.

"I thought he was at summer camp!" Rex said.

"They must have kicked him out early this year." Hamm guessed.

"Who or what is a Sid?" asked Booster and XR.

"Nothing that concerns you spacemen," Woody told them. "Just us TOYS."

* * *

A hyperactive ten-year-old boy, and his dog, can be roughly made out jumping around in their backyard.

A tiny figure stands isolated in the center of the yard.

The boy pummeled the figure with rocks while the dog strains at his leash, barking wildly.

"Who is it this time?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

Atticus took a look with his telescopic vision.

"I have that too, you know." Cathleen said to him.

"Then use it and stop complaining," Atticus replied. "Looks like a Combat Carl. I've heard of those. Make me think of GI Joe."

"Fun fact: it was actually supposed to be a GI Joe, but Hasbro didn't want them blowing up one of their toys." Lionel replied.

"That's probably why then." Atticus replied.

"Why is that soldier strapped to an explosive device?" asked Buzz.

"That's why... Sid." Woody explained as he turned Buzz toward him.

"Sure looks like a hairy fella." XR remarked.

"No, that's Scud, you idiot!" Woody snapped, turning to the kid. "THAT is Sid!"

The kid laughed darkly as he seemed to have a lot of fun.

"You mean that happy child?" Buzz asked.

"That ain't no happy child." Mr. Potato Head replied.

"He tortures toys; just for fun." Rex added.

"Well, then we've got to do something!" Buzz glared, coming to the window ledge.

"Yeah! There's one of him, four of us!" Mira replied. "We might be able to take him on!"

The other toys soon gasped in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Bo gasped to them. "Get down from there!"

"We're going to go teach that boy a lesson." Buzz glared.

"Yeah, sure. You go ahead. Melt him with your scary laser." Woody scoffed, pressing Buzz's laser button.

It let out a wimpy electronic beep, and Mira smacked his hand away.

"Knock it off, that thing's dangerous." she remarked.

While Woody and Buzz banter, Lenny witnessed Sid lighting the the fuse of the M80.

"HE'S LIGHTING IT!" he exclaimed. "HIT THE DIRT!"

The toys all dove for cover, as the explosion went off. Dirt clouds and toy shrapnel rain down along the side of Andy's house.

"Yes! He's gone! He's history!" Sid laughed.

Andy's toys peeked over the window sill. A large black scorch mark is all that remains where Combat Carl once stood. Sid jumps up and down victoriously while Scud resumes his barking.

"We could have stopped him." Booster huffed to the others with a pout.

"In hindsight, he DOES seem to have the height advantage on us." XR added.

"Guys, I would love to see you try," Woody said to the new group before gesturing to Sid's yard. "'Course I'd love to see you as a bunch of craters.

Sid cackled and danced around the crater.

"The sooner we move the better." Bo said to herself.

The other toys agreed as they dispersed from the window.

"I think this kid would get along with my cousin Amanda." Sabrina commented.

"Really now?" asked Lionel.

"Amanda Wiccan," Sabrina explained. "She's a little brat and usually uses her magic to make me and my friends miserable."

"We were invited to a Halloween party with the Spellman family one year," Atticus added from memory. "She demanded to play with us, but she was a spoiled brat, so she shrunk us and kept us in a jar, and later on, we had to babysit her because her mother Marigold bribed us with $100."

"Whoof..." Lionel remarked. "You all have my condolences."

"Thank you." Cherry replied.

* * *

Later on, at sunset, a "FOR SALE" real estate sign stands in the front yard. Another sign reading "SOLD" hangs from the bottom. Ms. Davis opened the door to Andy's room and steps in. The room is full of packing boxes, most of them half full.

Andy was playing with Woody and Buzz. "To infinity and beyond!"

"Oh, all this packing makes me hungry," Ms. Davis smiled playfully to her son. "What would you say to dinner at, uh, oh, Pizza Planet?"

"Pizza Planet?! Oh, cool!" Andy beamed as he threw he two toys on his desk with Buzz landing right on top of Woody.

"Alright... We GOTTA tag along for that," replied Lionel. "Pizza Planet kicks ass!"

"It really does..." Sabrina smiled. "Harvey, Chloe, and I used to go with Cherry, Atticus, and Mo in middle school all the time."

"How do we come along though?" Patch wondered.

"We hide in the car beforehand!" Lionel explained.

"Hmm... All right, well, we better get crackin'." Patch smirked.

"And I'm gonna hit the video games." Cathleen said.

"You're a toy." The others reminded her.

"I can just use my magic to change back to normal, duh." Cathleen rolled her eyes in deadpan.

"Uh, no," Lionel replied. "We HAVE to stay in toy form in this universe, because that's how everyone knows us here."

"Says who?" Cathleen asked.

"FOR PONY'S SAKE, CATHLEEN, JUST ONCE LISTEN TO OTHERS!" Cherry cried out before taking some deep breaths. "Come on, let's plan out if we're gonna make it to Andy's mom's car."

"Yeah," Atticus replied. "And NO DIVERTING FROM THE PLAN. It's not a request, it's an order."

"Can I bring some toys?" Andy's voice asked.

"You can bring ONE toy..." Ms. Davis's voice replied.

"Just one?" Andy's voice asked.

Lionel glanced over. "We best go to the car. Looks to me like Woody intends to make it seem like Buzz went missing so he can be the favorite again."

"That's kind of insane," Cathleen said. "Talk about paranoid."

"Well, Woody is jealous," replied Lionel. "And jealousy makes folks do some crazy things."

"It can sure be annoying." Cathleen replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Atticus said to her.

"Yes, you must be quite familiar with that." added Lionel.

Cathleen looked to them before pausing in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

They soon went to rush and sneak out to Andy's mom's car while Woody seemed to sulk about Andy being allowed to take ONE toy with him to Pizza Planet. Lionel and the others helped each other into the car and hid under the seats.

"Phew..." Cherry panted once she made it up in the car with them.

"You made it." Atticus smiled to her.

"Hang on... I'm comin' up!" Lionel replied as he tried to jump up to the opening.

Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Sabrina leaned over to help him in if he needed help.

Lionel eventually got tired. "I suddenly remembered I'm too short to reach..." he sighed.

"Want some help?" Atticus smiled.

"Yes... I would like that a lot." replied Lionel.

Atticus smiled and soon came down to help Lionel up to the top. "Gotcha!"

Lionel and Atticus held onto each other as they began to go back on the top where Patch and the girls were waiting for them.

"Thanks, man," Lionel replied. "I owe ya one."

"Ah, you don't need to." Atticus smiled to him.

"Now we just gotta wait so we can go to Pizza Planet." Patch smiled.

"Might as well get some shuteye while we wait for the others to arrive." Lionel replied, climbing into the pouch on the back of the seat.

"You do that," Cherry said to him. "Might take some time, but we'll wake you up if you want."

Lionel nodded. "You're good eggs, the lot of you." he smiled as he settled into the pouch.

Cherry let out a small laugh to that. Cathleen looked around as she was thinking to herself until they would leave to Pizza Planet.

"We know you wanna help on adventures, but it really wouldn't kill you to stop being jealous and being so angry so easily." Sabrina said to her.

"You just don't know what it's like," Cathleen said to her. "I wanna help out on adventures and hang out with you guys, but... It just feels like Atticus is better than me whenever I wanna stand out and help out. Just because he's as strong as a god doesn't mean he's Mr. Perfect all the time. Cherry, help me out here."

"It's not like he actually wants to upstage anybody," Cherry replied. "You just keep letting your jealousy get the better of you, so you always try to one-up him. Kinda like how Daffy does with Bugs..."

Cathleen just glanced at them.

"You know what I feel weird about though?" Cherry asked. "I haven't felt hungry since we became toys... It really feels weird."

"I guess we don't really have stomachs in these forms." Patch replied.

"Guess that means I can't have steak," Cathleen said. "I'm a meatarian, I only-"

"We know, Cathleen, you don't have to say that every time you eat meat." Cherry stopped her.

"Not like people don't already know." Mo added.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cathleen shrugged. "It's like every time I talk, you guys are picking on me for no reason."

"Mostly because we are NOT picking on you!" Cherry replied. "You always say the same stuff over and over, even though we only want to help you!"

Mo checked on Lionel as he slept, making sure that didn't bother him.

"Andy! I'm heading out the door." Ms. Davis's voice called out.

"But Mom, I can't find him!" Andy's voice replied.

"Well, honey, just grab some other toy! Now c'mon!"

"Okay..."

Patch's left ear flew up. "I think we're good to go." he then told the others.

"Good then," Atticus replied. "Next stop: Pizza Planet."

"Should I wake up Lionel?" Cherry asked.

"If you wanna." Mo replied.

Cherry nodded and came to wake her boyfriend up from his little power nap.

"Lots of people use running gags." Cathleen said.

"Cath, not now." Cherry told her.

Lionel turned on his side inside the pouch.

"Hey, sweetie," Cherry said. "We're headed for Pizza Planet now."

Lionel grunted as he woke up. "R-Really? Kickass..." he yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

Andy exited the house, dragging Woody as he headed toward the family van in the driveway. "I couldn't find my Buzz," he then told his mother. "I know I left him right there."

"Honey, I'm sure he's around," Ms. Davis soothed. "You'll find him."

"Sure... But it'll take awhile..." Lionel replied as he finally woke up. "Might as well give us our stomachs back so we can enjoy it."

"Um... Mm... Drell?" Cherry called weakly. "Hey, Drell?"

Drell appeared to them in a bird form to talk to them, though he looked mildly annoyed that he was interrupted from Hilda. "This had better be good otherwise you're all gonna be baby toys for Ambrose!"

"Do you think maybe we could become temporary humans or something for this journey?" Cherry asked. "At least... Be normal for a while so we can eat at Pizza Planet and help out Woody and Buzz as toys again?"

"Well... I'm technically not supposed to give you this, but... I think you earned it by now, Cherry." Drell said before he brought out what looked like a wristwatch from his magic.

"Rutabagas!" Lionel exclaimed. "I guess we oughta say thanks...so thank you."

Drell nodded.

"Erm... What is this?" Cherry asked.

"It's a special device to be like a wristwatch... You simply turn it and talk into it," Drell said. "It can make you invisible, change you into a different form like an animal, let you fly... All that good jazz. Your grandmother told me to give it to you on a special occasion."

"Whoa...way past cool!" Lionel replied. "Tell her thanks too!"

"Yeah, uh, thanks." Cherry added.

Drell nodded and soon poofed away, leaving them to get to Pizza Planet with Andy and his mother.

"Alrighty...once we get to Pizza Planet..." Patch grinned. "It's chow time!"

"Sounds good to me." Cherry said.

"I'm gonna get a meat lover's pizza!" Cathleen beamed.

"I'm gonna get half cheese, half chicken!" Lionel replied.

"Hmm... I think I might want that too." Cherry agreed.

"I dunno for me," Atticus said. "Wanna share a half pepperoni/half veggie, Mo?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Mo smiled.

"Looks like we've all decided!" Patch grinned.

Eventually, Andy, Molly, and Ms. Davis came into the van and they hid away while the van was riding off.

* * *

A bush next to the van begins to rustle. Hands part the foliage, revealing Buzz. He eyes Woody going into the van and does a slow burn. The van engine started up. Buzz races out of the bush, and with a mighty leap, grabs the rear fender of the van as it pulls out of the driveway. A chain of monkeys falls into view, dangling a considerable distance above the ground. In Andy's bedroom, the rest of Andy's toys have regrouped at the window, supervising the lowering of the "monkey chain."

"It's too short!" Booster told the others. "We need more monkeys!"

XR looked into the barrel. "We are outta monkeys!" he exclaimed.

"That's the whole barrel," Rex added as he threw the barrel down and runs back to the ledge before yelling out the window. "Buzz! The monkeys aren't working! We're formulating another plan! Stay calm!"

The bush soon appeared to be empty.

"Oh, where could he be?" Rex soon asked.

"I dunno..." Mira replied. "But I hope we find him."

* * *

Later at the gas station, the Davis family van pulls up to one of the pumps.

"Can I help pump the gas?" Andy asked as he sat in the rear seat with Woody lying next to him.

"Sure! I'll even let you drive." Ms. Davis replied as they exited the van while Molly was asleep up front in her car seat.

Lionel snickered. "She doesn't really mean that..." he remarked.

"Yeah?!" Andy asked his mother.

"Sure," Ms. Davis replied. "When you're 16."

"Moms..." Cherry and Mo rolled their eyes playfully.

"Yeah... Moms..." Cathleen said, a bit softly.

"Yuk yuk... Very funny, Mom," Andy replied sarcastically.

"Wow... For a six-year-old, he's good at sarcasm..." Lionel noted

"Pretty impressive for a kid his age." Cherry added in agreement.

With Ms. Davis and Andy out of range, Woody came to life. He stared out the sun roof, still reeling from everything. "Oh, great," The cowboy doll sulked to himself. "How am I gonna convince those guys it was an accident?"

"Accident?" Cathleen asked.

"How I tried using RC to knock Buzz behind the shelf so he'd get stuck down there," Woody explained. "But then things went wrong, and he got knocked out the window into the bushes! Now everyone at home wants to lynch me!"

"Not really sure whether to feel angry or sorry for you." Sabrina said.

"How about a mix of both?" Lionel suggested.

"Hmm... I suppose that works." Sabrina soon nodded.

Lionel nodded. "You should be lucky that Buzz wasn't in the bushes. Maybe he got out." he stated.

Suddenly, Buzz appeared over the edge of the sun roof.

"Buzz!" Woody gasped to the space ranger toy.

Buzz jumped down on the back seat to face Woody, and he was furious.

"Buzz! You're alive! This is great! Oh, I'm saved! I'm saved!" Woody beamed. "Andy'll find you here, he'll take us back to the room, and then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake. Huh?"

"Buzz?" Lionel asked. "Ah! So you ARE alright! Good to see you again!"

Buzz just gave Woody an angry stare.

"That doesn't look good." Cathleen commented.

"Right? Buddy?" Woody asked Buzz weakly.

"I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet." Buzz soon said to the cowboy doll.

"Oh, that's great." Woody smiled before Buzz got into his face.

"But we're not ON my planet, ARE we?" he asked.

"No?" Woody replied before Buzz lunged and attacked him.

"Hey!" Cathleen glared and soon went to jump down to stop Buzz. "I'm gonna stop this since you guys aren't gonna do anything!"

Lionel sighed. "Good luck with that."

"I swear, it seems like every problem in her mind has to be solved with violence." Cherry said to Lionel.

"I think Jessica Cruz of the Green Lantern Corps ought to have a few words with her..." Lionel replied.

"Okay! Come on! You want a piece of me?!" Woody challenged as he and Buzz got into a combat battle.

Buzz landed a punch that sent Woody's head spinning around. Woody lunged with all his might. He smacks Buzz in the face, making it squeak with every blow. Buzz closes his helmet on Woody's hand.

"Owwwww!" Woody cried out from that before pounding on Buzz's chest with his free hand, activating Buzz's sampled voices buttons.

"Lay off!" Cathleen glared as he began to help Woody fight Buzz, of course, with her inner wolf aggression.

The others watched as the toys argued and fought.

"We better do something..." Lionel replied.

Atticus soon jumped out to do something, but once he got down, the car door soon slammed which made the toys stop fighting.

"That did it." Mo snarked.

"Next stop..." Ms. Davis began.

"Pizza Planet! Yeah!" Andy beamed.

"Uh-oh..." Lionel and Cherry muttered as Andy and his mom got back into the car.

"Andy?!" Woody gasped before he started to run in the direction of the van, but it drove out of sight, leaving Buzz, Cathleen, Atticus, and Woody stranded. "Doesn't he realize that I'm not there? I'm LOST! Oh, I'm a lost toy!"

"Hey, it's not the end of the world." Cathleen said.

"Well, it is for him," Atticus told her. "Why don't you try to show a little empathy?"

"What're you saying?" Cathleen glared. "I'm a bad friend?"

"No, I'm saying that you tend to only consider your OWN feelings rather than those of others." Atticus replied.

"I do not," Cathleen glared. "You're being paranoid. We just gotta get back to Cherry and the others."

Atticus glared back a bit, but shook his head at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buzz checked the surroundings as he flipped open his wrist communicator. "Buzz Lightyear Mission Log. The local Sheriff, Midnight Moon, Saiyaman, and I seem to be at a huge refueling station of some sort-"

Woody whipped around, his expression changing from panic to seething anger, beginning to charge at Buzz. "You!"

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" Woody snapped.

They soon heard a loud truck horn.

"Look out!" Atticus cried out.

Just then the toys are bathed in the headlight beams of a behemoth tanker truck pulling into the station. Buzz dives off to the side while Woody collapses right where he stands on the pavement. The truck roared over him. A gigantic tire stops just millimeters from Woody's nose. Petrified, Woody inches away from the tire, moving back under the truck until he bumps into Buzz.

"According to my nava-computer, the-" Buzz continued into the wrist communicator.

"Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot!" Woody whispered loudly to him.

"Sheriff, this is no time to panic!" Buzz replied.

"This is the PERFECT time to panic!" Woody snapped. "I'm lost, Andy is gone, they're gonna move in two days and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault?! If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place-" Buzz glared at Woody.

"Oh, yeah?" Woody glared back. "Well, if YOU hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard spaceship and taken away everything that was important to me-"

"SHUT UP!" Cathleen soon snapped to make them stop arguing.

"Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet. I alone have information that reveals this weapon's only weakness," explained Buzz. "And YOU, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command."

"_YOU_! ARE! A! **TOY!**" Woody shouted. "You aren't the real Buzz Lightyear, you're an action figure! You are a child's plaything!"

"You are a sad strange little man and you have my pity. Farewell." Buzz told the cowboy before walking off.

"Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, ya loony!" Woody snapped, walking off in the other direction before mumbling to himself. "Rendezvous with Star Command..."

"Well, I'm gonna find out a way to solve this so I can be the star of this adventure, and you're not gonna show me up, Wiccan Boy." Cathleen said to Atticus.

"I am not **TRYING TO SHOW YOU UP!**" Atticus replied in exasperation. "**YOU'RE JUST SO OBSESSED WITH BEING THE SUPERSTAR THAT YOU GET IN YOUR OWN WAY!**"

"WELL, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SMART, STRONG, AND HAVE POWERS DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SAVE THE DAY ALL THE TIME!" Cathleen retorted to her. "So you're Superman's godson, so what? I'm actually Power Girl's niece! I'm also the daughter of Luna Lovegood, and I'm also a werewolf!"

"So? I don't save the day all the time! Sometimes even I screw up!" Atticus snapped. "Forget it... Why did I think I could reason with you? All you think about is being the star and trying to outdo me... I'm gonna go help Woody find some way to get to Pizza Planet."

"Fine!" Cathleen replied.

Atticus soon went to look around for Woody, luckily as a toy form, the dark crystals didn't seem to come out.

"Hey, Gas Dude!" A pizza deliverer called out.

"You talkin' to me?" The attendant replied.

"Yeah, man, can you help me? Do you know where Cutting Blvd. is?"

"Just a moment..."

"Woody!" Atticus whispered. "It's a Pizza Planet truck!"

"Hey! You're right!" Woody said, taking a step forward, but then stopped. "Oh, no! I can't show my face in that room without Buzz." he then ran back under the tanker truck.

Buzz was at the far end of the truck with Cathleen, walking away from Atticus and Woody.

"Buzz! Buzz, come back!" Woody called out.

"Go away." Buzz replied, continuing to walk away.

"Buzz! We found a spaceship!" Atticus called. "It can get us to our destination!"

"What's wrong?" Cathleen asked Atticus. "Can't you fly or teleport everyone back home?"

Atticus narrowed his eyes at her. Buzz soon stopped walking and saw a rocket on the Pizza Planet logo which made him a bit hopeful.

"Yeah, we can hitch a ride and find a way home!" Atticus explained to Buzz.

* * *

**_A few minutes later in the gas station... _**

The delivery truck's engine has stalled and is off.

"C'mon, man, hurry up," The delivery boy said. "Um, like the pizzas are getting cold here."

Woody, Cathleen, Atticus, and Buzz eye the parked delivery truck from within the safety of a nearby oilcan display.

"Now you're sure this spacefreighter will return to its port of origin once it jettisons its food supply?" Buzz asked Woody.

"Uh-huh. And when we get there, we'll be able to find a way to transport you... Home." Woody replied.

"Well, then let's climb abroad." Buzz said before making a beeline for the passenger side door of the pizza truck.

Atticus helped Buzz and Woody into the truck before climbing in himself.

"You're certain about this as well?" Buzz asked Atticus.

"100%." Atticus reassured the space ranger.

"Well, I can't argue with those results," Buzz replied. "Though I might need some way to contact my team. We don't try to upstage each other, we play an equal part of importance in order to get the job done. And even though we have some disagreements, I wouldn't be much of a Space Ranger if I didn't have my teammates with me."

"How very noble of you, Mr. Lightyear," Atticus smiled. "It's almost like you're all a family."

"Quite so," Buzz nodded. "Especially Commander Nebula who's been like a father to me," he then looked off into the sky. "When I lost my first partner Warp to the forces of evil, I was jaded and didn't want to put anybody in danger on my watch ever again...but Mira, Booster and XR taught me that being part of a team is what makes us strong. And as a team, we have each other's backs as we battle to protect the galaxy," he explained. "That's what being part of a team is, Midnight. It's not trying to upstage each other...it's sticking with them, no matter what."

Atticus nodded, listening closely and Cathleen listened to, though it seemed like she had a lot to think about now for future adventures since she wanted to be apart of them, but she wasn't being a good adventurer.

"Well, I just don't want Atticus to upstage ME." Cathleen then said.

"And I'm not," Atticus told her. "You're just letting your jealousy take over."

"He has a point," Buzz replied. "From what I can tell, most of your arguments were started by you."

"I just wanna go on adventures with you and Cherry and maybe save the day for once, did you ever think about that?" Cathleen said to Atticus. "But no... You have to do it, especially since you're apparently Drell's favorite."

"Well...nobody NEEDS to be the favorite," replied Atticus. "I just wanted to be your friend as well, but honestly, you rarely give me a chance, because you constantly assume that I want to upstage you."

"Because you are." Cathleen said.

"And I tell you, I am not!" Atticus replied, trying so hard not to lose his temper. "Look, if you want to be helpful, then go for it," he sighed. "Trying to reason with you is pointless."

"Then I will." Cathleen glared.

"Good... I'm not gonna do anything... This is all on you." Atticus crossed his arms.

"Okay, so that's two lefts, and then a right, huh?" The pizza delivery boy asked.

"Yeah." The attendant replied.

"Okay, thanks for the directions." The pizza delivery boy said.

* * *

Eventually, the Pizza Planet truck took off, bringing its new passengers with it.

"Nothing can ruin this moment." Atticus smiled hopefully.

Woody chose to sit in the back instead of the front, but he kept on getting tossed around by the constant turns.

"Ooh! You okay, Woody?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, uh, I'll be fine," Woody said. "I hope the others are okay."

"I'm sure they're fine," Atticus replied. "We're gonna see them again real soon."

"If you say-" Woody replied as the toolbox slid back and hit him in the face.

"Ooh!" Atticus winced as that seemed painful.

The delivery truck barrels into the parking lot and parks. After the driver leaves the truck, Buzz peeks out from the passenger window.

* * *

Two imposing animatronic robots guard the doorway. As customers approached the front, the guards part their crossed "pizza spears," allowing the patrons to enter.

**_"You are clear to enter,"_** The robot guards spoke. **_"Welcome to Pizza Planet."_**

Excited, Buzz pried open the window between the cab and truck bed. "Sheriff!" he called to Woody. seeing only the toolbox and some random trash. The toolbox fell on its side revealing Woody. He peeled off the back of the truck and fell into a pile of trash.

"There you are. Now the entrance is heavily guarded," explained Buzz as Atticus helped Woody to his feet. "We need a way to get inside."

Cath spotted some of the Pizza Planet packaging and turned back. "Why don't we just use this Pizza Planet stuff to get past the robots?" she asked.

"Great idea, Midnight," Buzz replied. "Maybe you CAN find your own ways to help us!"

Atticus gave a silent nod as he just stood around. In the foreground trashcan with fast food containers littered around it. More customers approached the "guarded" entrance.

"You are clear to enter," The robot guards allowed. "Welcome to Pizza Planet."

The front doors automatically swung open as the people pass through. Suddenly four pieces of trash; a burger container, a desert box, and two "MEGA-GULP" cups stood up.

"NOW!" Buzz told the others.

The four disguised toys made a dash through the closing doors.

"Quickly, Sheriff! The airlock is closing!" Buzz replied as they made it inside, but then froze immediately as a group of kids ran past, forcing the toys to pose as discarded trash.

Once the coast is clear, the group resumed walking, before Buzz bumped into Woody.

"Watch it!" The cowboy remarked.

"Sorry," replied Buzz as they continued on their way.

Cherry, Mo, Sabrina, and Patch (in his human form) where all hanging out together in Pizza Planet in their regular forms to take a break from being toys.

"This is awesome!" Cherry laughed as she played with a video game.

Lionel was with them, gorging himself on pizza and burgers. "It sure is!" he agreed.

"I'm a bit concerned about Atticus and Cathleen, but I guess taking a little break to play games is alright." Sabrina said as she sipped on her soda.

"Don't worry," Patch replied. "They'll make their way here somehow. Those two are plenty ingenious when they need to be."

They four toys snuck between two long rows of video games and throw off their disguises. They then take a good look at the arcade The space-themed arena is filled with hordes of children playing video games. A sea of hi-tech sounds and lights overwhelm the place.

"What a space port!" Buzz beamed with hope. "Good work, my friends."

Cath smirked proudly. "Well, it was nothing," she replied. "It was a piece of cake."

"Mm-hmm..." Atticus replied.

"You trying to say something?" Cath glared.

"No," Atticus replied. "Gosh, calm down."

"Oh... Well, whatever," Cath replied. "Maybe I can find the others."

"Okay." Atticus said with a small shrug.

Woody was busy looking at all the children in the arcade, but none of the kids looked familiar to him, until just then, he heard...

"Mom, can I play Black Hole?" Andy's voice asked. "Please, please, please?!"

Woody turned around and through the video games he spotted Andy standing with his mother and his baby sister in her stroller. "Waitaminute! Buzz! We gotta go this way!" he then exclaimed. "There's a special spaceship! I just saw it!"

"You mean it has hyperdrive?" Buzz asked.

"Hyper-active hyperdrive, and astro... Uh, turf." Woody replied.

"Wow." Cathleen muttered.

The toys managed to get ahead of Andy. Woody peeked around the corner of one of the video games and waited for Andy and his mother to approach.

"C'mon, c'mon, that's it..." Woody muttered, as Buzz walked around.

"Where is it? I don't see the-" Buzz started as he stopped short of a crane game, modeled after a rocket ship. "Spaceship..."

"Alright Buzz, get ready..." Woody whispered. Buzz headed for the crane game, but Woody didn't notice, his eyes locked on the approaching stroller. "Okay, Buzz, when I say "go," we're gonna jump in the basket-" but as he turned around, he, Cath, and Atticus realized that Buzz was gone.

"We gotta go after him..." Woody sighed.

"But what about the others?" asked Atticus.

"We'll have to come back for them, we have to stop Buzz!" Cath replied before she ran off after the space ranger.

"Buzz!" Atticus called out as he went to go with her.

Woody looked across with the others the way just in time to see Buzz leap into the crane game through the "PRIZE" slot. "Buzz!" he then turned back in the direction of the stroller which had already gone past. "D'oh! No! This cannot be happening to me!" he then ran towards the crane game with Atticus and Cath, but was forced to hold back for a moment as some screaming children pass by.

* * *

Lionel was still eating, until he noticed the trio running after Buzz. "Hey... Was that...?" he wondered out loud.

Cherry glanced over to him, looking up from her pizza slice.

"Guys... I think I just saw Atticus and Cath with Woody just now." Lionel explained.

"You sure?" Cherry asked.

"Really now?" Sabrina added before hiccuping and blushing sheepishly, cupping her mouth.

"I wouldn't be telling if I wasn't sure," Lionel replied. "We gotta go get 'em!"

Cherry soon gulped down her pizza slice, wiping her mouth. "Okay, should we go back to toy size?" she then suggested with her mouth full.

"Might as well," Lionel belched. "I'm already full!"

Cherry gestured for the others to gather around. They soon did and they soon turned back into their toy forms once she had them all in range.

* * *

Buzz climbed over the partition that divides the deposit slot from the prize toys and leaps into a pile of squeeze toy aliens. There are hundreds of them, all identical and way too cute.

"A stranger!" exclaimed one alien.

"From the outside!" said another.

"Ooooooh...!" They all chorused as Lionel and the others climbed into the machine.

"Greetings!" Buzz announced to them. "I am Buzz Lightyear! I come in peace!"

"Tell us!" One of the aliens piped up. "What is it like outside?"

The squeeze toys rushed Buzz like jabbering excited children.

"Whoa... Those little fellas must be pretty excited..." Lionel remarked as he pulled the others up from the pile.

There was heavy panting heard. Lionel soon reached out, taking Cherry out by her hood.

"Kinda hard to breathe down there!" Cherry gasped.

"My bad." Lionel replied.

"This is an intergalactic emergency!" Buzz explained. "I need to commandeer your vessel to Sector 12! Who's in charge here?"

"The cla-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-w!" The aliens informed, pointing upward.

"A claw?" Cath nearly deadpanned. "That's your leader?"

"The claw is our master." Alien 1 informed.

"The claw chooses who will go and who will stay." Alien 2 added.

"This is ludicrous." Woody muttered to himself.

"Yeah, but they actually believe it's real..." Lionel remarked, before doing a double take. "Guys!"

Cherry soon popped out from the alien crowd, looking around.

"I was right about 'em being in here!" Lionel replied. "Geez, what were you guys thinkin', leaping outta the car like that? We were worried sick!"

"And whose idea was it?" Patch then asked with a small smirk.

"Well, Woody and Buzz started arguin', and then Cath apparently tried to either break it up or join in," Lionel groused. "Blast it, you were warned that we can't afford to divert from the plan!"

"I was just trying to help!" Cathleen glared.

"Again with the helping..." Lionel replied as he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Cath, when will you learn to think before you act?"

"Listen, you," Cathleen glared. "I want to help, but you're all acting like I'm a bad guy or something! Can't anyone see MY side of this like in Rocky and Bullwinkle?! They were MY heroes, but Atticus had to save them!"

"Until I got out of the plot to let YOU do what you wanted so I went to jail with Agent Sympathy, so you could save them like you wanted to!" Atticus replied. "It's not about being the hero of the adventure or who does it better, it's about having fun in a different world you don't get to see back home! If you're gonna be like this the whole time, then I'm gonna turn back to normal, leave the story, and let you do it all on your own!"

"Don't go, bro!" Lionel exclaimed. "You're an integral part of the team!"

"No," Atticus replied. "Cathleen wants to be the hero of this adventure? Fine! She can have it!" he soon left, turning back to normal with Cherry's help and soon walked off and this time, dark crystals were in his path due to his unhappiness.

Lionel looked on, his eyes filling with tears. "...No..." he sniffled.

"...I didn't mean to make him leave..." Cathleen said.

"Way to go." Cherry scolded her.

"Well, you sure ACTED like you wanted him gone." Mo replied, as Lionel glared daggers at her through teary eyes.

"Eh, he'll come back," Cathleen shrugged. "He always does."

"Get down!" Woody told all of them in a panic.

The group ducked as Lionel wiped his eyes.

"What are we ducking for?" he asked.

"What's gotten into you, Sheriff?" Buzz asked with a loud whisper. "I was-"

"YOU are the one that decided to climb into this-" Woody whispered back.

"Shh. The claw. It moves." One of the aliens told them.

The claw moved into position and hovered directly above the area where Woody and Buzz were hiding.

The crane dropped and grabbed hold of the alien toy that was right on top of Buzz. "I have been chosen!" he exclaimed as he was lifted up. "Farewell, my friends. I go on to a better place!"

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Sid.

"Oh..." Cherry, Sabrina, Mo, and Patch said, seeing Sid which was why Woody told them to get down.

With the alien gone, Buzz's upper torso becomes exposed, forcing the space ranger to freeze. Sid suddenly spots Buzz.

"A Buzz Lightyear!" Sid gasped as he spotted the space ranger toy. "NO WAY!"

Woody, still hidden, frantically looked around for some way to escape.

"Look!" Lionel pointed to a small repair door at the back of the machine. "We can escape through there!"

Woody and the others swim through the alien squeeze toys toward the door. Patch bit hold of the locking latch and, after a few attempts, was able to pry the door open. The shadow of the crane lines up over Buzz, lowers, and grabs his head.

"Yes!" Sid cheered, as the claw began to lift Buzz up.

"Buzz, NO!" Woody yelped as he grabbed hold of Buzz's feet, instigating a tug-of-war with Buzz.

"Wha...? HEY!" Sid glared, slamming his fist against the glass.

Still tugging against the crane, Woody is almost out the door with Buzz. Just then, the aliens at the bottom of the pile pull Buzz and Woody back inside.

"He has been chosen." One of the aliens told Woody.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Woody glared at them.

"He must go." Another alien replied.

"Stop it, you- !" Woody complained. "Stop it, you zealots!"

"He must go! Do not fight the claw! Do not anger the claw! He has been chosen." The aliens told the cowboy doll.

"Let us go, you mooks!" Lionel grunted, straining to get free. But Woody, Buzz, and the others are pushed up to the surface and into the air, dangling lifelessly in front of Sid.

"Alright! Prize pack!" Sid exclaimed. The group was dropped out the prize door slot and snatched up by Sid. "Let's go home and...play." he snickered evilly.

Cherry seemed to sweat profusely from the anxiety.

* * *

Atticus soon went to sit on a hill to do some thinking while staying in the world of Toy Story so he wouldn't technically be leaving the adventure, but was staying away from Cathleen and the others until he would cool down, surrounded by his dark crystals which he had been cursed with since Sombra saved him from infancy. He let out a sigh, wondering just what he should do. Should he go back and help his friends, or leave, like Cath apparently wanted him to? POOF! Drell soon appeared, looking around in a sitting position. Atticus muffled a bit.

Drell looked down and soon stood up, looking down at him. "Trouble?" he then asked.

"It's that friend of Cherry's!" Atticus said, looking up at him.

"Ah, yes...Cathleen, right?" Drell replied. "She's...very taxing."

"I just don't know what to do now," Atticus frowned, staring at the ground. "I feel like she hates me just for helping, and she acts like being the hero of the adventure is a status symbol or something, even if you grade us sometimes like a teacher."

"Well, sometimes people can be pretty hardheaded," Drell replied. "But the best thing you can do...is go back and help your friends. Netherworld knows they need it now more than ever."

"So, you think I should go back right now?" Atticus asked.

"Probably not right away... I think you should cool down a little first." Drell said, seeing the dark crystals.

"Yeah... That sounds like a good idea." Atticus replied.

Drell nodded.

"How did you know I was in trouble anyway?" Atticus asked.

"Erm... Uh... I was just checking on you..." Drell replied nervously. "What? You think just because I've been looking after you and Cherry for all of your lives that I see you both as my own son and daughter that I had a paternal instinct flare up for you? That's silly!"

Atticus smiled at him. "Sure, Drell. Whatever you say." he replied.

"I gotta go... Think about our talk." Drell said.

"I will," Atticus replied. "Thank you."

"What can I say 'cept you're welcome?" Drell chuckled before leaving.

Atticus chuckled as he sat back against the tree. He had a lot on his mind and soon daydreamed a little to himself to calm himself down before he would go back to the others.

* * *

Later that night, from out of the darkness appears Sid on his skateboard. He is humming to rock music from his walkman while carrying his backpack in his hand. Sid leaps off the skateboard and walks up the front path towards the front door. Through the open zipper, Buzz peeks out of the backpack to see Sid's house. He recognizes Andy's house next door. The others were all scrunched up in the backpack.

"What's your plan now?" Sabrina asked Cathleen.

"It's coming... You'll see..." Cathleen replied, a bit cockily.

Lionel glared at her before turning on his side.

"Sheriff! I can see your dwelling from here!" Buzz told Woody. "You're almost home."

"Nirvana is coming!" The alien beamed. "The mystic portal awaits!"

"Will you be quiet?!" Woody snapped at the alien before looking to all of them, though mostly Buzz and the alien. "You guys don't get it, do you? Once we go into Sid's house, we won't be coming out."

"And I think we all know who to blame." Lionel growled.

"Yeah! Buzz!" Cathleen replied.

"I meant YOU, needle brain!" Lionel shouted.

"Yeah, it-Needle brain?!" Cathleen glared. "Why, you... If I could turn into a werewolf, I'd claw your eyes out and eat your heart!"

"That's a bit gruesome." Woody commented sickly.

"Bring it on! I could easily regenerate them!" Lionel snapped. "All you've done is bitch and moan about how Atticus always saves our butts, while YOU always keep on wanting to steal the spotlight! As if that actually **MATTERS! IT'S NOT ABOUT BEING THE BEST, GOD DAMN IT! IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT HAVING FUN ON SUPER-COOL ADVENTURES!**"

Cathleen looked a bit startled from Lionel's rage.

"I'm not even going to make him apologize," Cherry said before patting Lionel on the head. "Though it's kinda kinky."

Lionel let out a light purr at that. "My point still stands, though..." he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

The front door opened to reveal Scud. The dog lunges straight for the backpack, barking.

"Yaugh!" Cherry squeaked as that seemed to scare her a bit.

"Whoa, Scud! Hey, boy," Sid told his dog. "Sit! Good boy!"

The dog begrudgingly obeyed.

"Hey, I got somethin' for ya, boy." Sid said as he reached his hand into the bag to take out one of the toys.

Everyone moved to avoid Sid's hand, and he ended up taking out the alien, which he placed sideways on Scud's snout.

"Ready, set, NOW!" Sid yelled. In one quick motion, Scud flipped the alien up, caught it in his mouth, and rabidly shook it back and forth.

Buzz and Woody looked on in horror, as Lionel went pale. Cathleen made herself look stoic like she wasn't afraid, believing that true heroes were fearless.

"Hannah... **HEY, HANNAH!**" Sid soon yelled out.

The others glanced up to see Sid's frail little sister, carrying her own doll. "What?"

"Did I get my package in the mail?" Sid asked her.

"I dunno." Hannah replied.

"Whaddya mean, you don't know?" Sid glared.

"I. Don't. Know." Hannah replied, insistent.

"Oh, no, Hannah!" Sid cried out in mock concern. "It's Janie!" he grabbed the doll. "She's sick!"

"No she's NOT-" Hannah shouted, her panic rising.

"I'll have to perform one of my... Operations!" Sid exclaimed, dramatically as he bolted upstairs.

"NO! Don't touch her! NO!" Hannah wailed as she came after him.

"This kid must be friends with Terrence or something." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Not Sid's room... Not there..." Woody moaned to himself.

Sid raced to his bedroom door with Hannah right behind.

"Sid! Give her back!" Hannah cried out.

Sid laughed as he charged into the room and slammed the door in his sister's face. He carelessly tossed the backpack on the bed and walked over to a makeshift workbench. "Oh, no. We have a sick patient here, nurse. Prepare the O.R., STAT!" he exclaimed, imitating a doctor.

Lionel stood back up. "This kid's a maniac...!" he shuddered.

"I'm not sure if I want children if they could probably end up like this." Cherry replied.

"Now, Cherry, I'm sure you'd be a good mother in your own special way." Mo supported.

Woody and Buzz looked on from the safety of the backpack as Sid placed the Janie doll's head in a vise.

"Sid, give her back!" Hannah cried out. "Give her back now! I'm telling!"

"Look, we could be great parents," Lionel replied. "We just gotta make sure our kids don't end up like THIS little bastard."

"Well, all right..." Cherry replied. "I suppose I wouldn't be that bad. I'm a pretty decent aunt at best."

"And I'm an okay uncle!" Lionel replied. "Now we just gotta get outta here alive and unharmed!"

Patient is ...pre-e-epped." Sid said, straining while tightening the vise. He then grabbed a painter's mask from his tool chest and dons it like a surgeon's mask. "No one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before," he said as he grabbed a toy pterodactyl from a nearby crate full of junk. "Now for the tricky part: pliers!"

"I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school." Buzz whispered to the others.

"No. Really?" Cathleen deadpanned.

"Zip it!" Lionel snapped. "He's finishing up."

"Doctor, you've done it!" Sid exclaimed in an imitation of a nurse.

Hannah pouted as she wanted her doll back really badly.

"Hannah?" Sid called out to his worried sister, opening the door, handing the doll over. "Janie's all better now."

The doll's head has been replaced with the pterodactyl head which made the young girl scream at the sight of the monstrosity and bolted down the hallway.

"MOM! MOM!" Hannah yelped.

"She's lying! Whatever she says it's not true!" Sid called out, throwing the doll to the ground and ran after Hannah, slamming the door behind him.

"That settles it; we have to get out of here, PRONTO!" Patch exclaimed.

Woody and Buzz peered out of the backpack at their new surroundings. Heavy metal posters, discarded toy remains and power tools adorn the messy room. They were in Hell... Toy Hell.

"We are gonna die. I'm outta here!" Woody said, bolting out from the bag, leaping from the bed to the doorknob and struggled to open it. No good. The cowboy doll then dropped to the floor. "Locked! There's gotta be another way out of here."

"All right... I'll just break the door down with MY strength," Cathleen smirked as she ran up to the door. But when she tried, she barely made a dent in the door. "What the heck?" she then asked before glaring. "Cherry, what's going on?!"

"You're a toy." Cherry replied.

"And in toy form, of course you're not going to have super strength." Mo explained, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I don't see YOU coming up with ideas!" Cathleen glared.

Mo just glanced away in deadpan while Cathleen smirked to herself as if she won that argument. There was soon the heard of something rolling which startled Woody.

"Jinkies! What was that?" Cathleen wondered.

A small yo-yo rolled out from behind a box and fell on its side.

"It was a yo-yo," Lionel replied. "Maybe something pushed it."

Spooked, Woody grabbed a pencil from the floor and brandished it like a weapon. Just then a shadow passes by Woody. He turns quickly but sees nothing.

"Uh... Buzz?" Woody blinked. "Was that you?" The cowboy doll then hurriedly trades his pencil for a larger flashlight. He soon heard a noise under Sid's bed, then turned on the flashlight and shines the beam in the direction of the noise, illuminating a baby doll head's profile. "Hey! Hi, there, little fella!" he then smiled cutely. "Come out here. Do you know a way out of here?"

The baby doll moved out from under the bed, revealing a one-eyed doll head atop a spider-like body made of erector set pieces.

"Jeez!" Cherry flinched, a bit more disgusted than scared from that.

"Holy Frankenstein, L.G.!" Lionel exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his skin.

The creature extends its legs and rises up taller than Woody. Scared speechless, Woody keeps his flashlight beam locked on Baby Face.

"You mean to tell me you're afraid of that?" Cathleen scoffed.

Various other mutant toys begin to emerge from the shadows: a toy fishing pole with fashion doll legs, a skateboard with a combat soldier's torso screwed to the front end, a jack-in-the-box with a rubber hand for a head, and many others.

"Whoa...these guys and gals are ALL victims of Sid's splicing experiments..." Lionel gulped. "And if we don't get outta here, then WE'LL be next to go!"

"I don't even want to imagine that." Cherry replied.

"B-B-B-Buzz!" Woody shivered as he leaped onto the bed and hid behind Buzz.

The others soon went to rush out to join them.

"Who wants to deal with me?!" Cathleen glared. "I dare ya!"

Cherry soon grabbed her to come with them with Buzz and Woody. Buzz and Woody look on as the mutants have a tug-of-war as they grab all the Janie and pterodactyl parts, dragging them off into the shadows.

"They're cannibals!" Buzz gasped.

Woody retreated back into the backpack.

"We gotta fend them off somehow!" Patch replied. "Or else they'll come after US!"

"Cherry, turn us back to normal so we can get out of here." Cathleen said.

"No." Cherry said.

"What?! Don't you wanna get out of here?!" Cathleen asked.

"Yes, but I want you to learn something out of all of this." Cherry told her a bit firmly.

Lionel nodded at that.

"Whaddya mean? What the heck could there be to learn from getting swarmed by franken-toys?" Cathleen asked.

"I want you to learn patience, teamwork, and friendship." Cherry said.

"Friendship?" Cathleen complained. "Is this because I said I didn't wanna watch My Little Pony? It just looked girly to me, and now I kinda like it. What is your problem?"

"1. You wouldn't give it a chance until AFTER I told you King Sombra died in the final season premiere," Cherry listed. "2. Do you REALLY think I and a lot of other people would watch Friendship is Magic if it was really fluffy and girly? And 3. You are acting like a spoiled brat by asking to be in adventures, and you acted very selfishly in the Rocky & Bullwinkle story!"

Lionel and Mo glanced at each other, and nodded in response.

"Well, excuse me if Atticus always saves the day in your adventures like he's Mr. Perfect," Cathleen said to Cherry. "I wanna go on adventures like you guys, but I don't want him to show us up like that. Doesn't that bug you?"

Cherry face-palmed. "He is **NOT TRYING TO SHOW ANYONE UP!** If ANYONE'S trying to show anyone up, it's YOU!" she replied.

"I just wanna save the day!" Cathleen cried out.

"And you CAN as long as you let others help you!" Cherry told her. "That's what a team does!"

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "Sure, Atticus uses his powers to save our butts, but he rarely does it solo; it's a TEAM effort!"

"May day! May day! Come in, Star Command! Send reinforcements!" Buzz said as he punched a button on his chest. "Star Command, do you copy?"

There was no response. Buzz adjusted his laser light, and it emitted a short blip.

"I've set my laser from stun to kill." Buzz said as he aimed his arm out.

"Oh, great, great," Woody scoffed. "Yeah, and if anyone attacks us we can blink 'em to death."

Patch rolled his eyes. "It's gonna be a LOOOONG night..." he remarked.

"I just hope Atticus and the others are okay without us for a while." Mo frowned.

"Aw, it's okay, Mo," Patch soothed. "He's not gone forever."

"I sure hope so." Mo replied.

"Same here." Lionel agreed.

"I didn't mean to drive him away... Man, I'm so stupid sometimes..." Cathleen sulked to herself.

Cherry turned away, refusing to talk to her for a while. Lionel walked over to Cherry and sat down nearby. Cherry welcomed him, gently patting against him.

"I just hope Atticus isn't too far," Mo said. "I've never felt the way about him from any other boy I've met in my life."

Patch nodded in agreement, stretching out and lying down.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at Andy's house..._**

Rex pointed a flashlight out of Andy's bedroom window while Bo Peep, Slinky, Hamm and Potato Head look on. Some bushes rustle below.

"Hey, you guys! I think I've found him. Buzz! Is that you?!" Rex called out, pointing the flashlight beam at the shaking bushes.

XR looked down as the annoyed meow of a cat was heard.

"Whiskers!" Rex yelled. "Get outta here! You're interfering with the search and rescue!"

"That's not Buzz." Booster pouted.

An approaching car was soon on its way to the house which made Rex turn off the flashlight.

"Look! They're home!" Rex whispered to the other toys.

The toys ducked behind the sill. The Davis' family van pulls into the driveway. Andy and Ms. Davis get out.

"Mom, have you seen Woody?" Andy asked his mother.

"Where was the last place you left him?" Ms. Davis replied.

"Right here in the van." Andy replied, searching the van.

"Oh, I'm sure he's there," Ms. Davis told him. "You're just not looking hard enough."

"He's not here, Mom. Woody's gone." Andy frowned.

"So that lousy cowboy creep got rid of the others, too!" XR exclaimed. "It just wasn't enough that he had to get rid of our leader, too!"

"I told you he was guilty." Mr. Potato Head huffed.

"Who would've thought he was capable of such atrocities?!" Rex added.

Bo Peep and Slinky are left alone at the window, visibly crestfallen.

"Oh, Slink, I hope he's okay." Bo frowned.

"You really like that cowboy, don't you, Girly?" Mira asked her.

"I sure do," Bo replied. "He's pretty special to me."

"Even if he got rid of MY leader?" Mira asked.

"It was probably just an accident." Bo told her.

"Face it: there ARE no accidents," replied XR. "That sneak is going to get what's coming to him one of these days!"

"Hm..." Bo pouted from that while still missing Woody.

That night, everyone went to sleep, and Atticus slept on the hill himself before he would go back to the others.

* * *

Eventually, the next day rolled around, and it kicked off with Sid subjecting one of his new toys to a game of "interrogation". "Oh, a survivor...Where is the rebel base? Talk!" he ordered, as he smacked Woody across the room, making him land hard on the floor. "I can see your will is strong," continued Sid as he opened the blinds on the window. "But we have ways of making you talk." he pulled out a magnifying glass from his back pocket and focused the beam on Woody's forehead. "Where are your rebel friends now?" he snickered as a bright white hot dot formed on Woody's forehead and began to smolder.

"Sid! Your Pop Tarts are ready!" A woman's voice called out.

"Alright!" Sid cheered, pulling the magnifying glass out of the way and ran out of the room.

As soon as he's gone, Woody jumped up screaming, his forehead burning. He ran to a bowl of half-eaten cereal (with milk) on the floor, and dunks his head in. Buzz ran over to Woody, pausing to remove two suction cup darts from his person before pulling Woody out of the bowl. Two colorful Froot-Loops stuck to each of Woody's eyes like glasses.

"Are you alright?" Buzz asked, whacking Woody on the back. "I'm proud of you, Sheriff. A lesser man would've cracked under that kind of pressure."

Cherry snickered a little to how Woody looked with the cereal on his face.

"I sure hope this isn't permanent." Woody pouted as he looked at his reflection in the back of the cereal spoon and rubbed the burn mark on his forehead.

"Anyone see Patch anywhere?" Mo asked.

"Maybe he ran away after Atticus." Cath shrugged.

Lionel got up with a yawn. "I hope not...otherwise we'll be down by TWO friends." he replied.

"Still no word from Star Command," Buzz said as he checked his wrist communicator. "We're not that far from the spaceport-"

Woody's eyes soon lit up as he looked through the spoon and saw that Sid's bedroom door can be seen in the reflection. It's open. "The door! It's open! We're free!" The cowboy doll beamed out of excitement. He ran for the door, and Buzz followed. "Woody, we don't know what's out there!" he yelled.

"I'll tell you what's-AAAAH!" Woody screamed, as the mutant toys blocked their path. He quickly hid behind Buzz. "They're gonna eat us, Buzz! Do something, quick!"

"Shield your eyes!" Buzz told the others, shooting his laser at them.

The little red beam just flickered against Babyface's head. The mutant toys looked confusedly at each other.

"It's not working. I recharged it before I left," Buzz frowned out of concern. "It should be good for hours-"

"Hey, idiot, why don't you karate chop them or something?!" Cathleen complained, grabbing him to make his arm karate chop against the mutant toys.

"Get away! Hoo-cha! Hoo-cha!" Woody shouted at the mutants.

"Hey! Hey! How are you doing that?" Buzz asked. "Stop that!"

"Back! Back, you savages! Back!" Cathleen glared as she circled around the mutant toys to the open doorway, continually chopping Buzz's arm.

"Midnight, stop it!" Buzz cried out.

"Sorry, guys, but dinner's canceled!" Cathleen smirked.

"Quickly, to the door!" Sabrina told the others.

Cathleen dropped Buzz, and they ran out the door.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like-" Woody started, until he turned onto the top of the stairwell, ran down a few steps, and was confronted by Scud, fast asleep on landing.

Woody and the others froze inches away from the sleeping beast, and slowly backed up the stairs. Suddenly Buzz appeared and pulled the group back against the hallway wall, while covering Woody's mouth with his hand.

Cathleen growled, coming up to Scud. "I'm not scared of you, I'm stronger than you."

Scud soon growled back, coming closer at her.

"Are you insane?!" Buzz whispered loudly. "Pull another stunt like THAT, and you're gonna get us killed!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Woody snapped, shoving Buzz's hand away.

"Yeah! Don't tell us what to do!" Cath added.

Scud snarled, looking around as the girl was gone for now and soon went to get some sleep.

"Wherever Spot is, I hope he isn't hurt." Cherry said.

Lionel and Mo nodded in agreement. Buzz checked to make sure Scud had gone back to sleep and then darted across the stairwell opening to the other end of the hallway.

Once safely across, he motioned for Woody and Cathleen to follow. They both crawled across the floor on all fours across the open area and met up with Buzz. As he stood, his pull-string ring got caught on one of the curls of the wrought iron railing. The toys began to creep down the hallway, unaware that Woody's pull-string was being pulled farther and farther, until it snapped off the iron railing and flew back towards Woody.

"YEEE-HAW!" It announced, making Buzz and Woody jump, as Scud opened his eye. Woody vainly attempted to stifle the recoiling pullstring. "Giddy-up partner! We got to get this wagon train a-movin'!" But by that time, Scud was halfway up the stairs, and bearing down fast.

"Easy there, Spike!" Cath called out to the dog.

Woody and Buzz soon took off running with the adventure group, now without Patch this time.

"Split up!" Buzz told them.

Two doors are ajar at the other end of the hallway. Buzz, Mo, and Sabrina dive behind one while Woody, Cherry, and Lionel jumped into a closet. Woody slammed the door shut just as Scud reaches the top of the landing. Crashing can be heard from behind the closet door, getting Scud's attention. Buzz peeked out from his doorway at Scud who was sniffing and growling at the closet. Sensing movement behind him, Scud whips around and starts to enter Buzz's doorway. Suddenly, a loud snoring was heard, stopping the dog in his tracks. Both Scud and Buzz looked up to see Sid's dad, asleep on a La-Z-Boy recliner in front of the TV Scud backed out, and headed down the stairs. Scud backed out and headed down the stairs.

"Come on, Buzz, let's get the others while we still can." Sabrina suggested.

Buzz turns to exit the room when he hears...

**_"Calling Buzz Lightyear! Come in Buzz Lightyear!"_** A voice announced on the TV. "**_This is Star Command. Buzz Lightyear! Do you read me?!"_**

"Star Command!" Buzz's face lit up, and he opened up his wrist communicator and was just about to speak into it when he was interrupted.

**_"Buzz Lightyear responding! Read you loud and clear!"_** said a kid on TV.

Buzz, confused, turned around to see a TV set. Buzz's space ranger logo was on the screen over a field of stars. The image quickly changed to two young boys playing in their backyard with a Buzz Lightyear action figure.

**_"Buzz Lightyear, Planet Earth needs your help!"_** announced the TV voice.

**_"On the way!"_** said another kid into the wrist-com.

Mo and Sabrina found themselves watching the commercial as well.

**_"BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!"_** The male chorus's voice boomed on the TV.

Buzz reacted with confusion at what he is watching. He walks slowly towards the television set.

**_"The world's greatest superhero!"_ **The TV announcer continued. **_"Now the world's greatest TOY!"_**

**_"Buzz has it all! Locking wrist communicator!"_** The scene cut to a kid. **_"Calling Buzz Lightyear."_** he said.

**_"Karate-chop action!"_** And with every feature demonstrated on the TV, Buzz compared the same feature on himself.

**_"Pulsating laserlight!" _**

**_"Total annihilation!" _**

**_"Multi-phrase voice simulator!"_**

The kid pressed a button on Buzz's chest.**_ "It's a secret mission in uncharted space!"_** the voice sample said.

Buzz looked down, and pushed the same button. **_"It's a secret mission in uncharted space!"_** the voice sample said.

**_"And best of all... HIGH-PRESSURE SPACE WINGS!"_** The announcer exclaimed as the Buzz Lightyear action figure appeared to be launched through the air. The words: NOT A FLYING TOY flashed across the bottom of the screen.

**_"Not a flying toy."_** The announcer said in a dull voice. "And don't forget to purchase his fellow Star Command members: Booster, XR, and Mira Nova!" The announcer added in a loud voice.

"Wow, that was the most obnoxious voice I've ever heard," Drell commented, appearing in toy-size as he came to check on the others since they had to do this adventure without him. "Sounds like a loudmouth dumbo."

**_"Get your Buzz Lightyear action figure and Star Command (each sold separately!) and save a galaxy near you!"_** The announcer soon continued.

**_"BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!"_ **The chorus yelled out again.

The image on the screen changes to a shot of hundreds of Buzzes in their boxes lining either side of a store aisle with the other Star Command members which a sticker that said As Seen on TV!.

**_"Available at all Al's Toy Barn outlets in the tri-county area."_ **A local announcer's voice concluded the commercial.

Buzz was stricken. He looked down at his wrist communicator and opened it: molded on the underside of the cover were three words: "MADE IN TAIWAN."

"Ooh... This is awkward... I should go..." Drell said.

POOF! Buzz walked dejectedly out of the den and down the hallway.

"Poor Buzz..." Patch remarked, having seen the whole thing.

"Patch? Is that you?" Mo asked.

Patch soon rushed over to her.

"Oh, Patch, thank goodness," Mo said. "Where were you?"

"The mutant toys took me while we were sleeping, but get this, they're actually nice." Patch said.

"Wow," Sabrina replied. "Yet another example of not judging a book by its cover. Cath could learn a thing or two about that...wherever she is right now."

"I hope she didn't run away," Patch said. "I feel bad with Cherry scolding her like that though."

"She needed to hear that though, Patch, it's okay." Mo replied.

"I guess you're right," Patch replied, before his ear lifted. "Did you guys just hear something?"

Mo and Sabrina looked to him before looking around.

"Uh, no, I don't think so." Sabrina said as she wasn't a dog like he was.

Then, they all heard something thump as it fell on the ground.

"Buzz!" exclaimed Patch.

* * *

They soon rushed over to go and see Buzz, but soon found themselves screeching to a halt.

"Mom! Mom, have you seen my Sally doll?" Hannah called out as she walked into the entryway, and not seeing Buzz, stepped on him.

"What, dear?" Mrs. Phillips called back. "What was that?"

Hannah then picked up Buzz and his arm which detached before smiling. "Never mind."

* * *

The knob of the closet door jiggled for a moment, and suddenly the door flew open revealing Woody, Lionel, and Cherry, entangled in Christmas lights, standing atop a pile of boxes to be at doorknob height. They fall out with the rest of the junk, and a bowling ball toppled out, smashing Woody square on the head.

"Buzz?! The coast is clear..." Woody whispered as he rubbed his head. "Buzz? Where are you?"

"It's a secret mission in uncharted space! Let's go!" Buzz's voice said.

"Come on!" Cherry told them, running out of the closet with them.

Woody crept down the hallway with Lionel and Cherry, dragging the Christmas lights with him.

"Really? That is so-o-o interesting." Hannah's voice beamed.

Woody peeked into the open doorway of a pink bedroom, obviously belonging to the little girl. Hannah is pretending to have a tea party. Her guests are dolls, headless dolls, that is except for Buzz who was seated at the miniature table, dressed up in a frilly apron and fashionable party hat.

"Would you like some tea, Mrs. Nesbit?" Hannah smiled.

"Wow...this is humiliating..." Lionel remarked.

"Buzz!" whispered Woody, as Hannah poured Buzz a cup of imaginary tea.

"It's so nice you could join us on such short notice," Hannah beamed as Woody stepped back into the hallway.

Woody thought for a moment, then took a few steps further down the hall, & cleared his throat.

"Hannah! Oh, Hannah!" he called in a high-pitched voice. Hannah stopped pouring tea and looked up.

"Mom?" she asked, before looking to her dolls. "Please excuse me, ladies. I'll be right back." As soon as Hannah exited the room, Buzz keeled face-down onto the table.

The others hid away so the young girl wouldn't see them.

Hannah passed Woody, Cherry, and Lionel hidden in the Christmas lights, and walks downstairs. "What is it, Mom?" she soon called out, wandering around. "Mom, where are you?"

"Buzz! Hey, Buzz!" Woody called out as he bolted into the girl's room. "Are you okay?"

"Gone! It's all go-o-one!" Buzz wailed in drunken despair as he lifted his head up. "All of it's gone. Bye-Bye! Whoo-hoo! See ya!"

Woody picked up Buzz's severed arm as Lionel cringed visibly. "At least it's plastic..." he replied.

"What happened to you?" asked Woody.

"One minute you're defending the whole galaxy..." Buzz remarked as he pointed at the other dolls. "...and suddenly you find yourself suckin' down Darjeeling with Marie Antoinette and her little sisters."

The two headless dolls wave, and Lionel chuckled.

"Marie Antoinette..." he snickered. "I get it."

"Okay, Buzz, I think you had enough tea for one day," Cherry told the space ranger, trying to help him up. "Let's get you out of here."

"Don't you get it?! You see the hat?" Buzz slurred as he grabbed the perky goth. "I am Mrs. Nesbit!" he then broke down into hysterical laughter.

"Snap out of it, Buzz!" Woody said, pressing Buzz's helmet open, slaps him across the face with his own detached arm, and then politely closes the helmet.

Buzz sobered up and calmly took his severed arm from Woody. He walked out of the room while the others followed.

"I'm sorry. You're right." he replied. "...I'm just a little depressed, that's all. I can get through this."

As he reached the center of the hallway, Buzz dropped to his knees. "OH, I'M A SHAM!" he howled.

Woody tried to keep him quiet. "Quiet, Buzz," he whispered.

"Look at me! I can't even fly out of a window!" moaned the space ranger.

Woody stops short, and looks down the hallway in the direction of Sid's room. Upon further inspection, he saw that Andy's bedroom window was right across from Sid's bedroom window.

"Out the WINDOW! Buzz, you're a genius!" exclaimed Woody. He grabbed the coil of Christmas lights and dragged Buzz towards Sid's room, with the others following behind.

"Years of academy training... WASTED!" Buzz groaned.

* * *

We are soon shown Andy's house by his bedroom window. Mr. Potato Head and Hamm were playing Battleship. Hamm was wearing Potato Head's hat.

"B-3." Mr. Potato Head said.

"Miss. G-6." Hamm replied.

"Ohhh! You sunk it!" Mr. Potato Head groaned.

Hamm chuckled to that in response.

"Are you peeking?" Mr. Potato Head complained.

"Oh, quit your whining and pay up." Hamm smirked to him.

"Could I give it a try?" XR asked them.

"Hey, go ahead," Mr. Potato Head groused. "Hope ya do better than I did."

"All right!" XR smiled as he came to take a turn.

"This should be good." Hamm chuckled eagerly.

"Hey guys! Guys! Hey!" Woody's voice called out.

Both toys looked across the way, seeing Woody in Sid's windowsill.

"Son of a building block, it's Woody!" exclaimed Mr. Potato Head.

"He's in the psycho's bedroom!" Hamm added.

Slinky, Bo Peep and Rex looked to the window.

"Woody?" asked Bo.

"You're KIDDING!" Rex added.

"Woody!" Slinky exclaimed.

Booster, XR, and Mira came to take a look with the other toys. The others soon met up with each other, but of course, Atticus was still absent.

"Hey, you guys!" Cath called out to Andy's toys.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" Lionel added.

"What are you doing over there?" asked Booster.

"It's a long story, Booster," replied Woody as he tossed the rope over. "I'll explain shortly. Here, catch this!"

Slinky caught the rope in his teeth.

"Good going, Slink!" Lionel exclaimed. "Now just tie it onto something!"

"Wait! Wait! I got a better idea!" explained Mr. Potato Head, taking the rope from Slinky's mouth. "How about we DON'T?"

"Hey?!" Slinky cried out.

"Potato Head!?" Bo shrieked in a scolding tone.

"Did you all take stupid pills this morning?!" Mr. Potato Head replied to them. "Have you forgotten what he did to Buzz? And now you want to let him back over here?"

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong, Potato Head," Woody replied. "Buzz is fine! Buzz is right here. He's with us!"

"Well, more or less." Cherry mumbled.

"You are a liar!" Mr. Potato Head told Woody.

"No, I'm not!" Woody said, going over to the space ranger. "Buzz, come over here and you just tell the nice toys that you're not dead."

Buzz didn't respond, preoccupied with peeling off the sticker on his wrist communicator. He crumples it up and tosses it aside.

"Just a sec!" Woody called, before turning. "Buzz, would you come up and gimme a hand?"

A second later, Buzz tossed up his severed arm to the windowsill.

"Ha ha. That's very funny, Buzz," Woody replied sarcastically, before he exploded. "THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Hey, Woody!?" asked Rex. "Where'd ya go?"

"He's lyin'," Mr. Potato Head snapped. "Buzz ain't there!"

"He is SO!" Cath glared at him. "What do you know anyway?!"

"You keep that temper under control, Miss Beast." Mr. Potato Head told her.

Woody reappeared at the edge of Sid's window. He pretended to notice something out of the other toy's view. "Oh, hi Buzz! Why don't you say 'hello' to the guys over there?" he then said, forcing himself to sound casual.

Buzz's severed arm suddenly appeared with Woody holding the end just out of sight.

Woody threw his voice, pretending to be Buzz. "Hiya, fellas. To infinity and beyond!"

"Hey, look! It's Buzz!" Booster smiled.

"Yeah, hey Buzz." Woody said, shaking hands with the arm. "Let's show the guys our new secret best-friends handshake. Gimme 5, man!"

"Something's fishy here," Mira noticed.

"So, you see? We're friends now, aren't we, Buzz?" asked Woody, before imitating Buzz again. "You bet! Gimme a hug." He made Buzz's arm grab his neck and pull him forward. "Ha, ha, oh, I love you, too."

"See? It IS him!" XR replied. "Now unhand that chain of lights."

"Wait just a minute..." Mr. Potato Head replied, suspicious. "What are you tryin' to pull?"

"Nothing." Woody innocently shrugged and threw both his hands up, exposing the severed arm.

Cherry snickered. "I'm sorry, that always makes me laugh for some reason."

Lionel snickered. "Yeah...you're not the only one."

The toys all screamed in horror. Rex clasped his hands to his mouth and turns away to barf, but the question was what? Realizing his mistake, Woody tried to hide the arm, but it's too late.

"Oh, that is disgusting." Hamm grimaced.

"Murderer!" Mr. Potato Head glared.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Woody cried out.

"I've seen a LOT of awful things since I joined Team Lightyear, but THAT is the most disturbing!" XR exclaimed.

"I should come over there and come after you next!" Mira scowled towards Woody.

"This is all a big misunderstanding!" Sabrina cried out. "Listen to us!"

"You murdering dog!" Mr. Potato Head glared. "You talked those kids into helping you do it too!"

"No, it's not what you think, I swear!" Woody cried out.

"Save it for the jury," Mr. Potato Head glared as he dropped the lights. "I hope Sid pulls your voice-box out, ya creep!"

Booster turned back, and shook his head in sorrow as he left.

"Looks like we're out of luck there..." Lionel sighed.

"Hey, come on, listen to us!" Cath cried out. "Buzz is right here!"

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Mr. Potato Head told the others.

"Go back to your lives, citizens," Hamm said. "Show's over."

All the toys leave the window except Slinky.

"Come back! Slink! Slink, please!" begged Woody. But, unable to look Woody in the eye, Slinky closed the blinds. "No! No! Come back! SLI-I-I-INKYYY!" sobbed Woody as his last hope fizzled out.

* * *

As storm clouds began rolling over Sid's house while thunder rumbled, Woody slumped over the windowsill in defeat.

"Now we're doomed..." Lionel sighed, joining him.

"And... Now comes the gray rain of depression..." Cherry sighed. "Fantastic."

"Yeah, well, you love being depressed 'cuz you're a goth." Cath said to her.

"Oh, sure, just generalize like that," Lionel snorted. "Totally not offensive or anything."

"What?" Cath asked. "What did I do now?! You guys are just bashing me!"

"You-...Forget it... I don't care anymore... Do whatever you want." Cherry said, sounding like she was losing sense of functioning properly.

"Wait..." replied Mo. "What's that sound?" She looked over, and the mutant toys were approaching Buzz.

"BUZZ!" Woody yelled as he leapt down, clutching Buzz's severed arm and running to the rescue. "Go away, you disgusting freaks!"

Babyface turned from the fray and charged at Woody with his erector-set pinchers. Woody cowered, shielding himself with Buzz's arm, but Babyface clamped onto the arm and had a tug-o-war with Woody.

"Alright back! Back, you cannibals!" Woody shouted, before losing his grip and crashing into the wall. "He is still alive, and you're not gonna get him, you monsters!" He furiously threw the mutant toys aside, digging his way to Buzz, who was now sitting up, his broken arm now newly-attached.

Woody's anger turned to confusion. "Hey?! Hey, they fixed you!" he exclaimed in surprise. He shook Buzz's arm to confirm what he's seeing was real when he looked to the mutants. "But...but, they're cannibals. We saw them eat those other toys..."

"Actually, they didn't," replied Patch, as the mutant toys parted to reveal the recent victims of Sid's last "operation": The Janie Doll and Pterodactyl, with their heads having been taped back on the correct bodies.

The Janie doll soon came up to Patch and hugged him.

"Ah, that's much better, huh?" Patch smiled to her.

Janie nodded to him with a smile back. The mutants all innocently stare at Woody and the others.

Uh... Sorry," Woody chucked nervously to them. "I...I thought that you were gonna...you know, eat my friend."

Immediately, the mutant toys retreated back into the dark corners of the room.

"Hey! No, no, wait! Hey! What's wrong?" Woody asked, confused.

"Sid!" called a woman's voice.

"Not now, Mom, I'm busy!" yelled Sid as he stomped up the stairs.

"I think that might be it," replied Lionel.

As the footsteps approached the bedroom, Woody tries to pick up the still depressed Buzz, but he just went limp.

"Buzz! C'mon, get up! Buzz...!" he grunted, dragging Buzz towards the bed, but their progress was too slow. He shook Buzz hard. "Fine, LET Sid trash you! But don't blame ME!"

Woody left Buzz sitting alone in the middle of the floor as he and the others hid under a milk crate, while Sid burst into his room, carrying a big box. "It came! It finally came!" he cheered, as he tore open the box, revealing a large rocket. "The Big One. "Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children." Cool..." Sid smirked. "What am I gonna blow? Man...hey, where's that wimpy cowboy doll, or that lame midget bat-thing?"

"Ha. You're a midget bat." Cath smirked to Lionel.

"Who has 5th Dimensional powers... And can send you there on a whim... And control everything that happens... Especially with what could kill you..." Cherry added with a bit of an evil smile even though she was friends with Cath.

"She IS right, you know." Lionel replied.

"Think that can stop me?" Cath asked.

"Just ask Batman." Cherry replied.

Sid looked around for a toy to use until he looked down and noticed that stepped on Buzz, activating his laser. "Yes! I've always wanted to put a spaceman into orbit. Ha, ha!" he then laughed, placing Buzz and the milkcrate on the workbench and threw a toolbox on top of the crate.

The impact of the toolbox dislodged the group from their hiding place, so Woody quickly ducked under a magazine on the floor of the crate "jail", and the others join him under various other objects. They watched helplessly as Sid fished out a roll of electrical tape from the toolbox and, with a fiendish chuckle, taped Buzz to the rocket. But before he could begin, a thunderclap interrupted the moment.

Sid glanced outside to see the pouring rain on the window. "Aw, man!" he groaned, and Woody sighed in relief. Suddenly, Sid's face brightened, and he turned his focus from the rain to the Buzzrocket. "Sid Phillips reporting. Launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site. Tomorrow's forecast..." he smacked Buzz down on the desk, wound his alarm clock, and put it next to him. "Sunny. Sweet dreams." he snickered evilly as he went off to get ready for bed.

"Oh, man-oh-man-oh-man..." Lionel clutched his head. "We're toast. Good as doomed. All is lost...and still, Atticus has not returned. I guess he really IS gone..."

"I guess he gave up..." Cath said. "Guys, I'm sorry, I just say stupid things sometimes. I'm really sorry!"

"Anything else?" asked Mo. "Might as well get it off your plate now, considering tomorrow is when Sid blows Buzz to bits and does even WORSE to the rest of us."

"Well, I can't help what I said," Cath said to them. "I guess I'm sorry."

Lionel sighed. "Apology... Accepted." he replied with a content sigh.

"Atticus... Where are you...?" Cherry pouted to herself before she seemed to fall asleep.

When Cherry fell asleep, so did Atticus, and the two seemed to appear in each other's dream.

* * *

"Atticus, is that you?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry?" Atticus replied. "Huh, I didn't know we could do this."

"Where the hell ARE ya, man?!" Lionel exclaimed. "I thought you were gone!"

"Lionel?" Cherry asked. "Mo? Patch? Sabrina? Cath?"

"I'm almost there, you guys," Atticus replied. "Our strong bond must've allowed me to come into your dreams before I would show up bright and early tomorrow with a plan of my own... Unless YOU have an idea, Miss Wolf?"

Cathleen sighed. "No...you coming back sounds great. I'm sorry for being a self-absorbed tool." she replied.

Atticus nodded firmly.

"So, Atticus, you have an idea?" Patch asked his owner.

"Well, I feel like Sid needs a little scared straight method to get him to play nicely with his toys who seem like they have had enough of his abuse, and we can get Buzz and Woody back to Andy." Atticus replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Mo replied.

"I'm in it to win it!" Lionel agreed.

"Things are about to get RUFF!" Patch remarked.

"Let's terrify the crap outta the little puke." Cherry smirked.

"When in Rome, I guess." replied Cath.

"I know toys aren't supposed to come to life when humans are around, but I think they can make an exception this time." Atticus smirked.

"Nancy, that face is scaring me..." Cherry said.

"Good!" Atticus smirked. "I mean serious business."

"Then that's the name of the game!" Lionel agreed. "We'll scare him shitless!"

"Uh, I'm just wondering... How are we all communicating in Cherry's dream?" Cath asked.

"Well, I'm not 100% sure, but it must been a special telepathic link," Atticus guessed. "Cherry has always been like my sister, we tend to always know what each other is thinking, even if we don't use words to describe it."

"Cool~!" Lionel gushed. "I guess it's a mental group chat now!"

"Heh. Yeah, I guess you could say that." Atticus chuckled.

"Atticus... I'm sorry I was being a horrible person to you..." Cath said as she bowed her head.

"Well...apology accepted," Atticus replied. "But you can make it up by going along with the plan tomorrow."

"Well... All right..." Cath said to him. "I just hope you forgive me."

"We'll see..." Atticus said mysteriously.

"Can we have an adventure together later?" Cath asked Cherry. "We could maybe see Selene again."

"We'll see." Cherry told her.

"Wait, who's Selene?" asked Lionel.

"I don't know if I told you about her, but Selene is a Vampire Death Dealer," Cherry said to him. "We've met her on one of our adventures together. She was once given a chance to wipe out the species of Lycans, also known as werewolves."

"Ohhh..." Lionel replied. "Talk about your tough choices..."

"Especially when we met her," Cherry said. "Not to mention the judgement from the Vampire Council, and that guy Viktor, The Vampire Elder, manipulated me... And... I did something I wasn't proud of, but it wasn't my fault."

"What did you do?" Patch asked.

Cherry bowed her head, thinking back to that time before a blob appeared to show her the memory she had during her first Underworld adventure with Cathleen. Drell was soon shown there, sleeping in a bed since he was exhausted from what he had to do that day and we soon pan over to the bedroom door to see Cherry looking at him with murder in her eyes.

* * *

_**'Kill him, Cherry... Kill him now and end your suffering...'** Viktor's voice told the perky goth under his control._

_Cherry stared at the sleeping warlock, coming up to him slowly._

_"Huh? Cherry?" Drell asked as he woke up. "What're you doing in here? ...Why did you lock the door? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?! CHERRY?!"_

_Cherry soon hissed, lunging out for him and biting his neck as he screamed, making blood leak out from his neck as she was killing him._

_Lionel went pale. "Holy shit..." he exclaimed in terror._

_"...I thought that was a dream?!" Cath said to Cherry._

_Cherry shook her head, feeling guilty about doing what had happened._

* * *

"That was REAL?!" Lionel exclaimed in terror. "Now I wish I HADN'T seen that. Kinda makes me worry if I can even trust you not to brutally eviscerate me and feast on my blood."

Cherry rubbed her arm a bit shyly.

"Why did you do it?" Patch asked Cherry.

"Viktor made me do it!" Cherry told them. "I'd never hurt my loved ones! ...And Drell."

Lionel shuddered. "Still...I'm never gonna be able to get THAT outta my head. I might never be able to trust you again. If you keep getting manipulated by villains...what says you won't turn against me and do something a million times WORSE?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Patch replied. "She'd never hurt her loved ones, and that includes you. Besides, if she DID turn evil, she'd just use the power you gave her to brainwash you into helping her!"

"Well...that's reassuring," Lionel replied sarcastically. "But I wish I'd never seen that! I could have gone my entire LIFE not knowing what that looked like, and I would have been perfectly content with that!"

Cherry soon took out a special tool and flashed lights in everyone else's eyes.

"...What's happening?" Sabrina asked.

"So, guys, dream group chat, right?" Cherry grinned innocently.

Lionel sighed before hugging her. "Thank you... SO MUCH."

Cherry blinked before cracking a half-smile, gently patting him on the back.

"Anyway, I think we got everything we need to get this plan together." Mo replied.

"Yeah, otherwise Buzz will be REALLY going to infinity and beyond." Cath added.

"And we're gonna make sure that doesn't happen." Patch added.

"Well, since the mutant toys are nice like you say, I think we should round them up to give Sid the scare of his life." Cherry said to him.

"This already sounds like a horror film." Atticus commented.

"I thought that was already the plan?" Lionel asked.

"We also get Woody in on it..." Cherry continued. "We're all getting out of here tomorrow sharp before that moving van leaves without Buzz and Woody!"

"Aw, Cherry, you sound so confident." Atticus smiled proudly.

"Well, why WOULDN'T she?" Lionel asked. "Operation: Don't Toy with Me is a surefire success!"

"Yes!" Cherry grinned with narrowed eyes. "We're gonna get that punk!"

"You sure I can't turn into a wolf and eat him?" Cath asked.

"NO!" Everyone else replied.

"Besides, that's too messy," Lionel replied. "The only kind of mess I want is the one Sid's gonna make in his pants when he sees the fruits of our labor!"

"It'd be quick..." Cath said.

"When are you going to learn you don't need to kill someone just to defeat them?" Cherry asked her.

"You killed King Sombra..." Cath defended.

"Sombra was a psychotic evil demon!" Lionel replied. "But no matter how rotten and despicable Sid is, he is STILL a child! A child with a demented idea of fun, but a child nonetheless. Besides, we're just gonna teach him a lesson. One that he'll keep with him for years to come!"

"All right, fine." Cath pouted in defeat.

"Anything else to add, Cherry?" Sabrina asked.

"Hmm... I think that should about do it for Sid." Cherry replied.

"Good then," Patch replied. "So the plan is all put together now!"

"All right, we are good!" Cherry beamed, joining hands with all of them.

"Might as well get back to our bodies," Atticus suggested. "Sun's rising soon, so we don't have much time. Gotta be well-rested for this to work."

"So, this is goodbye for now?" Cherry asked.

"Yes... Good night, guys," Atticus replied. "It was good to see you guys again after I took a break. Don't worry, I didn't leave town, I just went for a walk and came up a hill."

Lionel smiled. "I'm...glad to hear that," he replied. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then." Atticus said before he left to go into his dream.

"All right, I look forward to seeing all of your dreams." Cherry grinned playfully.

"Alright." Lionel smiled as he and the others left.

"Now to get to some temporary work..." Cherry smirked. "No doubt Cathleen is dreaming about wolves and that Generator Rex kid." she then went to explore their dreams for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Thunder rumbled as rain poured down outside the spooky dwelling. Sid was in bed, fast asleep. Woody struggles to move his milk crate jail, but with the weight of the toolbox on top it wouldn't budge. He looked across the desktop at Buzz sitting dejectedly with the rocket strapped to his back.

"Ps-s-s-s-t! Psst! Hey, Buzz!" Woody called, but Buzz didn't even flinch. Woody picked up a stray washer from the desktop and chucked it at Buzz, striking his helmet. Buzz lifted his head and turned lifelessly to look at Woody. "Hey! Get over here and see if you can get this toolbox off of me!"

Buzz just looked away from Woody and bowed his head.

"Oh, come on, Buzz," replied Woody. "I... Buzz, I can't do this without you. I need your help."

Buzz sighed. "I can't help... I can't help anyone..." he replied.

"Why, sure you can, Buzz!" replied Woody. "You can get me out of here and then I'll get that rocket off you, and we'll all make a break for Andy's house."

"Andy's house... Sid's house...what's the difference?" Buzz replied.

"Oh, Buzz, you've had a big fall," sighed Woody. "You must not be thinking clearly."

"No, Woody, for the first time I am thinking clearly," Buzz sighed, looking at himself. "You were right all along. I'm not a Space Ranger, and neither are my teammates; we're just toys...a bunch of stupid, insignificant toys."

"Whoa, hey, wait a minute," Cherry said as she came over into the scene. "Being a toy is a lot better than being a Space Ranger."

"Yeah, right." Buzz huffed.

"No, it is. Look, over in that house is a kid who thinks you are the greatest, and it's not because you're a Space Ranger, pal, it's because you're a TOY!" Cherry told him. "You are HIS toy."

"But why would Andy want me?" asked Buzz as Lionel woke up.

"Why would Andy want you?!" he sputtered. "Look at'cha! You're a freakin' Buzz Lightyear! Any other toy would give up their moving parts just to BE you!"

"You've got wings, you glow in the dark, you talk, your helmet does that-that whoosh thing-you are a COOL toy," Woody paused, looking down at himself. "As a matter of fact, you're too cool. I mean-I mean what chance does a toy like me have against a Buzz Lightyear action figure? All I can do is..." he yanked his pullcord. "There's a snake in my boot!" his voicebox exclaimed. "Why would Andy ever want to play with me, when he's got you? ...I'm the one that should be strapped to that rocket."

And on that note, Woody slumped against the crate, dejectedly.

"Oh, Woody, you don't have to do that." Cherry said to the cowboy doll.

Buzz lifted his foot to look under it. The signature "ANDY" could be read through the dirt and scuff marks. Buzz gazed back at Woody, & a look of determination spread across his face.

"Listen Buzz, forget about me," Woody continued. "You and the others should get out of here while you can."

There was soon silence filling the air. Woody turned around to see that Buzz was gone. Suddenly, the entire milkcrate begins to shake. Woody looked up to see... Buzz. He was on top of the milkcrate, trying to push the tool box off.

"Buzz! What are you doing?" Woody asked. "I thought you were-"

"Come on, Sheriff. There's a kid over in that house who needs us," Buzz told him. "Now let's get you out of this thing."

"Yes, sir!" Woody smiled.

Joined by Lionel and Cherry, Buzz and Woody pushed the milk crate and together, they finally got it to move but it was slow progress.

"Come on, Buzz! We can do it!" grunted Woody, as the sound of a truck was heard outside. Stopping to take a look outside, the group saw that the moving truck was pulling up in front of Andy's house.

"Woody! It's the moving van." Buzz exclaimed.

"We've got to get out of here... NOW." replied Woody.

Buzz braced himself between the tool chest and the wall. Using his legs, Buzz pushed with all his might...and the toolbox began to move. Woody noticed that with every shove Buzz gave to the toolbox, the milk crate began to edge out over the lip of the desk.

"C'mon, Buzz..." Woody urged.

Finally, the gap was wide enough for Woody to jump through, and he dropped down to the floor below.

"Alright. Buzz!" The cowboy doll whispered loudly. "Hey! I'm out!"

Buzz didn't hear Woody and continued to shove the toolbox (and milk crate) farther out. Almost... There..." he grunted.

Woody and Cherry looked up just in time to see the entire toolbox and milk crate topple towards them.

"Hoo, boy..." Cherry muttered weakly.

The toolbox crashed right on top of Woody and Cherry.

Lionel quickly ran over and pushed the toolbox off the two of them. "You alright?" he asked.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star..." Cherry sang in a daze as she sat up, seeing stars circling above her head.

Lionel picked her up and propped her to the side. "Right... I'll get you an ice pack after this," he replied. "But first: business."

Buzz fell onto the desktop and glances over to Sid, who stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up, luckily enough.

"I wanna ride the pony!" Sid mumbled in his sleep.

"Pfft!" Cath rolled her eyes from that.

* * *

Suddenly, the alarm clock went off; Woody dropped back under the toolbox, Lionel pulled Cherry into the shadows, and Buzz went limp.

Sid groggily sat up for a few seconds, but then his eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! Time for lift-off!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Buzz and bolted out of the room. "To Infinity and Beyond!" he laughed evilly.

"Creeper..." Cath muttered from Sid's behavior.

Woody leaped to his feet, running across the room, and catches the door just before it closes. As he swings the door back open Woody is confronted by... Scud. Cath growled to the dog, a bit violently and aggressively. The dog barreled down the hallway straight for Woody and the others. Before Cath could do anything foolish, Lionel quickly yanked her away as Woody slammed the door shut just in time. Scud barked and scratched at the door, itching to get inside.

"Okay, what do I do?" The cowboy doll wheezed. "Come on Woody, think!"

Looking around, he spotted the mutant toys. "Guys?" The mutants all scattered and hid. "No, no, no! Wait! Wait! Listen! Please! There's a good toy down there and he's-he's going to be blown to bits in a few minutes all because of me. I've gotta save him!" begged Woody. "But we need your help."

Woody then noticed Babyface timidly peeking out of the shadows from under the bed.

"Please..." said Woody. "He's my friend...other than the present company, he's the only one I've got."

Babyface crawled out and banged in code on the side of Sid's metal bedpost. The mutant toys emerge from the shadows, and gathered around Woody and the others, who kneel down into a huddle with them.

"Thank you," replied Woody before he turned his attention to the others. "Okay. I think I know what to do. We're going to have to break a few rules, but if it works, it'll help everybody."

"I couldn't agree more, Woody!" Cherry proclaimed. "Which is why I have a plan!"

And so everyone in the huddle leaned in to hear the plan. Cherry soon told them all everything that she could so that they could make things right and get back at Sid.

* * *

Back at the Davis residence, cart out the last load. A forlorn Andy clutches onto Buzz's "spaceship" box in one hand and his cowboy hat in the other. Andy scans the empty room and heaved a sad sigh.

* * *

Back in Sid's yard, Sid exited the shed carrying a bunch of materials under his arm.

"Houston to Mission Control. Come in, Mission Control." he announced in his astronaut voice as he dropped the junk down beside the inanimate Buzz. "Launch pad is being constructed!" he snickered.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, Scud was planted right outside Sid's bedroom door, poised to attack anything that exited. But inside the room, Woody had created a little diagram of the house and yard out of dominoes and Scrabble tiles. He pointed to it with a pencil as he addressed the mutants.

"All right, listen up. I need Pump Boy here - Ducky here." explained Woody. "Legs?"

The toy fishing rod with fashion doll legs stepped forward from the crowd.

"You're with Ducky," explained Lionel. "RollerBob and I don't move 'til we get the signal. Clear?"

The mutants all nodded in affirmation.

"Okay, move out." Cherry then said.

The toys all broke apart right then and there. Legs and Ducky rushed over to a heating grate and pull the face plate off the wall. They disappear into the heating duct.

"Okay, Cherry, just calm down," Cherry told herself, trying to hide any nervousness she had, almost looking like she could lose it any minute now. "Everything's going to be fine. You defeated King Sombra, you can handle ANYTHING now."

"Exactly!" Lionel gave her a thumbs-up. "You GOT this, so OWN it!" And on that, he took off with RollerBob.

Ducky and Legs came to an intersection in the heating duct. Ducky quacked, and they headed down the right-facing tunnel.

* * *

Back in Sid's room, the rubber hand in the Jack-in-the-box stacked on top of several mutant toys to reach the doorknob of the bedroom door.

Woody and Lionel hop onto a skateboard with a soldier's upper torso tied to its front. "Wind the frog!" Lionel called out. A Hot Wheels car with baby arms, began winding up a tin wind-up frog with monster truck wheels instead of legs.

In the porch attic, a bottom of wall insulation is pushed aside to reveal Ducky and Legs. They make their way towards a junction box sitting in the center of the floor. Ducky and Legs lift the loose junction box. The broken porch light suddenly lifts upward and disappears into the roof. Ducky extends his Pez neck out of the hole to check that the coast is clear.

* * *

In Sid's room, all the toys have manned their positions and wait silently, their eyes fixed on Cherry.

"Wait for the signal." Cherry told them.

On the front porch, Ducky took the end of the line off Legs' fishing reel, hooked it onto himself, and was then lowered down through the open hole. Hanging halfway down the front door, Ducky begins to swing. Eventually he swings far enough to reach the doorbell, and presses it.

At the sound of the doorbell, Woody threw his arm down. "Go!" he whispered, and the Hand-in-the-box opened the door and The Frog was let loose. The Frog zipped through Scud's legs and down the hallway; Scud chased after it and followed it down the stairs.

Having heard the doorbell, Hannah decided to answer. "I'll get it!" she announced as Lionel helped the rest of the mutant toys onto Rollerbob's back. "Alright...it's time to play the music...it's time to light the lights..." he smirked. Using his front arms, Rollerbob propelled the skateboard and crew out into the hallway.

The doorbell kept ringing over and over for a little while.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Hannah called out as she came to the door and opened it, but nobody was there, and she didn't notice Ducky stuck to the porch floor by his plunger.

The frog zoomed down the stairs with Scud barking right behind. The Frog leaps off the last step, speeds through Hannah's legs and out the open front door. Hannah looks back inside at Scud. In that moment, Ducky catches the Frog and is quickly reeled upwards back into the roof. Scud bursts through Hannah's legs, knocking her over, and runs out onto the empty porch.

"**SCUD!**" Hannah glared in annoyance.

Scud realized by that point, he'd been duped, but before he could get back inside.

Hannah slammed the door in his face. "Stupid dog!" she snapped.

Scud smashed into the closed door and began barking furiously. As Hannah storms off into another room, she didn't notice Woody, Cherry, and the mutants zipping off the stairs and round the corner, heading straight into the kitchen. By now, RollerBob has really picked up speed. He shoots underneath the kitchen table, through the maze of chair legs, straight towards the doggy door.

"Lean back!" Cherry told the toys.

The toys leaned as the board shot through the doggy door and out into the backyard.

"Ooh, maybe I'll get a promotion outta this!" Cherry beamed.

"Ask to meet the Cheetah Girls!" Cath told her eagerly.

"Eh... I'll consider it." Lionel replied.

The toys peeked out from the bush they landed in to see Buzz strapped to the launchpad.

"Uh, Mission Control...is the launchpad construction complete?" Sid asked, pretending to be an astronaut as he was still in the tool shed. "Uh, Roger, rocket is now secured to guide wire. We are currently obtaining the...ignition sticks. Countdown will commence momentarily. Stand by..."

Ducky, Legs, and the Frog shot out into the yard from a drain pipe. They exchange a thumbs-up with Woody.

"Go time!" Lionel whispered, and the mutants dispersed to their designated places in the yard.

"Hey, Mom?! Where are the matches?" Sid asked, before spotting them nearby. "Oh, oh, wait, here they are. Never mind!"

Woody and Lionel ran towards Buzz, who spotted them approaching. "Woody? Lionel! Great! Help me outta this thing!" he whispered.

Woody stopped a few feet away from Buzz and made a SHH noise.

"What?" asked Buzz.

"It's fine, everything's under control." Lionel replied as he went limp with Woody.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Buzz asked them.

Sid soon emerged from the tool shed which made the space ranger freeze on the spot. "Houston, all systems are go," he then announced. "Requesting permission to launch-" he soon spotted Woody, picking him up and examining him for a beat and then smiles. "Oh, well, you and I can have a cook-out later. Ha-ha-ha... Along with this wimpy little bat doll." He sticks a match prominently in Woody's holster and tosses him onto the grill of an open barbecue along with Lionel. "Houston, do we have permission to launch?" he then continued to act like an astronaut. "Uh, Roger, permission granted. You are confirmed at T-minus 10 seconds..."

"Positions, go, go, go!" Sabrina told the others.

* * *

As Sid counted down, the other toys got into position quickly.

Sid grinned menacingly as the match moved towards the fuse. "...Three... Two...one..."

**_"Reach for the sky!"_** said Woody's voice box. Sid looked around, confused. He turned to look at Woody and Lionel still lying lifelessly atop the barbecue except for the sound emitting from Woody's voice box.**_ "This town ain't big enough fer the two of us!"_**

Sid walked over to Woody and picked him up.

**_"Somebody's poisoned the water hole!"_** exclaimed Woody's voice-box.

Sid growled. "It's busted..." he remarked, about to toss him in the garbage.

**_"Who you callin' busted, Buster?"_** came Lionel's voice in response, but it sounded a bit eerie.

At this, Sid turned and looked at Lionel.

**_"That's right... I'm talking to YOU, Sid Phillips. We don't like being blown up...or smashed...or ripped apart."_**

"_W-W-W-W-We_?" Sid whimpered in horror, seeing that Woody's string wasn't moving or that Lionel didn't have one himself.

**_"That's right,"_ **Woody told him through the voice box. **_"Your TOYS!" _**

The remains of broken toys in the yard, led by the bedroom mutants, begin rising from the ground in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD" fashion. The toys march forward, forming a circle around Sid. Sid was too frightened to scream or move.

"See? We didn't _need_ a bloodthirsty wolf to scare him." Cherry smirked, nudging Cath.

"D'oh... Fine..." Cath sighed.

"From now on, you must take good care of your toys." announced Lionel.

"Because if you don't, we'll find out, Sid. We toys can see everything...!" Woody added, as his head turned 360 degrees.

And for a split second, Lionel and Woody both came to life. "So play _nice_." They finished deviously.

Sid dropped both toys and bolted into his house, screaming in terror. Atticus soon slid out from behind the fence in his normal form. Woody and all the toys cheered victoriously. Hannah had just come downstairs, carrying a new doll when Sid rushes up to her.

* * *

"The toys! The toys are alive!" Sid cried out until he eyed Hannah's doll and patted it on the head gently. "N-N-Nice dolly..."

Hannah, sensing Sid's fear, suddenly thrusts the doll in Sid's face, making him scream and run upstairs.

Hannah chases after him, taunting. "What's wrong, Sid?! Don't you want to play with Sally?!"

* * *

Lionel took a few bows as the toys all congratulated one another.

"Nice work, fellas," Woody replied. "Good job. Comin' out of the ground; what a touch! That was a stroke of genius."

"Guys!" Buzz called to the group, and extended his hand to them. "Thanks."

And they each shook hands.

"Okay, guys, that's cool and all, BUT ANDY AND HIS FAMILY ARE ABOUT TO LEAVE!" Atticus told them.

"Everybody say, 'Bye, house'." Ms. Davis told her kids.

"Bye, house." Andy said out of depression.

"Okay, we gotta go," Lionel replied. "Thanks for the help, everyone! See ya!" And the group quickly took off in pursuit of the van, though Lionel had some trouble getting Buzz through the fence due to the rocket.

"You guys want my help as a toy or like this?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Maybe it would be better if you were a toy too." Cath replied.

"Just help me get him over first," Lionel grunted. "Then you can change back."

Atticus soon went to help out Lionel to return the favor.

* * *

Eventually, they were lifted over the fence, and Atticus was back to toy size as they ran off after the car as it drove away.

"Come on, we can't waste any time!" Patch cried out.

They soon ran out from the Phillips' backyard to go after the moving van as it was moving day for the Davis family. Scud was lying on the front porch when he suddenly perked up at the sight of the tiny toys running down the street after the moving truck. Scud bore his teeth and growled.

Lionel gulped. "I think we've got an unwanted tag-along! It's big, mean, has a spot over its eye, and two rows of razor-sharp teeth!" he described it.

"Well, it's definitely not me." Patch replied.

"Ooh, I do not like this at all!" Sabrina yelped. "I think I just remembered I'm more of a cat person than a dog person!"

"Well, I DID say big and MEAN!" Lionel replied as they kept on going.

Scud kept on barking as he chased after them. Cath blew a raspberry, making faces at the dog.

"Yeah. That's smart." Patch deadpanned.

They continued going down the neighborhood street with the dog hot on their tails. Buzz ran up close to the truck with Woody still back a few paces. A strap dangled off the back of the truck. Buzz makes a leap for it and grabs hold. He climbs up the strap and onto the bumper. Woody then lunges for the strap but it stays just out of reach.

"Come on... Come on..." Atticus grunted to himself.

Scud leapt and bit into Woody's leg.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the cowboy. "Lemme go, you stupid dog!" And he repeatedly kicked at him to get him loose.

Scud tugs on Woody, pulling him down to the end of the strap.

"Hold on, Woody!" Buzz called out.

"I can't do it!" Woody called back. "Take care of Andy for me!

"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O!" Buzz yelled out, leaping off of the truck and onto Scuds snout. He grabs Scud's eyelids and snaps them hard. Scud yelped, letting go of Woody. The dog bucks wildly with Buzz hanging onto his face.

"That's right, you miserable mongrel!" Lionel chortled as Woody pulled the van's back door open.

"Buzz!" Cath cried out.

"Ooh, this looks dangerous!" Sabrina said nervously as the door had been opened.

"Guys!" Lionel called as he pried open the box labelled "ANDY'S TOYS". "Buzz is still alive! We escaped Sid, but we need RC's help!" he exclaimed quickly.

"What?! Bat-Mite?!" The toys gasped once they woke up.

"Where's RC?" Cherry asked, joining Lionel.

"Uh, well, I don't think he's in here." Rex replied.

Lionel leapt to the next box and began rummaging until he found the remote for RC. "It's rollin' time!" he exclaimed as he started steering RC out of the box and onto the road. "Now...go get Buzz!"

"Hey! What's he doing?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"We're trying to help Buzz, Spud!" Cherry told him.

"Yeah! He saved Woody from Sid's dopey dog, so now we're trying to save him!" Lionel explained as he kept steering.

Woody soon came in and sat down on the floor of the van.

"Woody?" Bo asked softly, coming over him.

"B-Bo..." Woody stuttered slightly.

Soon, RC came racing towards the van, with Buzz on top.

"We got him!" Lionel cackled. "We've got him!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Atticus sighed in sweet relief.

But eventually the batteries began to run down, and RC ground to a halt, leaving Buzz stranded.

"That's not good..." Mo groaned.

"Buzz, no!" Sabrina cried out.

"Hmm... How far can you stretch yourself?" Cherry asked Slinky.

"Depends on how far ya need to go," Slinky replied. "Why?"

"Might need to use a bit of stretching to bring Buzz from there to here." Cherry said.

So Slinky tried his best to extend out to reach Buzz and RC, but he couldn't get far enough and the van was getting even further away.

"Wait...the match in Woody's holster!" Lionel realized. "Looks like we'll have to get this to Buzz ourselves."

"Seemed better in my head." Cherry pouted to herself.

"That's okay, Cherry, I like that you're trying." Atticus soothed her.

"Yeah!" Lionel agreed, pointing to his back. "Now get on. Buzz is gonna need a boost, and I think I know how to give it to him!"

"Hmm... Okay." Cherry said.

"Let's do it, Lionel." Atticus beamed.

Lionel nodded, getting them on his back and leaping out of the truck and running to where Buzz and RC were. Taking the match, Lionel struck it and got ready to light the fuse.

"It's gonna blow!" Cath called out.

"Yes! Thank you, Sid!" Woody laughed from the match.

A car whizzed right over them, blowing out the match.

"Well, that sucks." Cath then said.

"Damnit!" Lionel swore. "Now we need another way to light the match...but how?"

"No-o-o! No-no-no-no! No-o-o!" Woody cried out in misfortune.

Unable to watch a cowboy cry, Buzz bows his head, causing his helmet to block the sun from Woody. As Buzz's shadow passes over him, Woody stops whimpering and looks at his hand. A white hot dot like the one generated from Sid's magnifying glass, appears on the back of Woody's hand. Woody leaps up, grabs Buzz's helmet and aligns it so the white dot hits the tip of the fuse.

"Woody, what're you doing?" asked Buzz.

"Lighting this sucker up!" Lionel stated, as the dot began to light the fuse and ignite it.

"Yep!" Woody replied, agreeing with what Lionel said. "Hold still, Buzz!"

The fuse soon lit up instantly.

"You did it!" Buzz smiled. "Next stop. Andy."

Woody jumped back onto the car, then suddenly stopped smiling. "Wait a minute...I just lit a rocket," he then realized. "Rockets explo-"

And before he could finish, the rocket fired into the air, carrying the group at sub-sonic speed. Patch managed to angle RC towards the back of the van and toss him inside.

"Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man..." Cath began to pace around with anxiety.

RC flew into the van and knocked Potato Head apart.

"This is the part where we blow up!" Woody shouted as the rocket took them all higher.

"NOT TODAY!" replied Buzz, as he deployed his wings, breaking the tape as the rocket shot into the air and exploded. Buzz and the others, meanwhile, were soaring through the air.

"Make a wish." Atticus said to Cherry as they watched the flying toys.

"Aaaugh!" Woody cried out, covering his eyes.

Just then Buzz banked under some power lines and soars upward again.

Woody soon took a peek to see that they were flying as Buzz spread out his wings. "Hey, Buzz! You're flying!" he then beamed to the space ranger.

"This isn't flying," Buzz replied. "This is falling with style!"

Woody soon laughed happily, spreading his arms out. "To Infinity and Beyond!"

"YEEE-HAAAA!" Lionel whooped as they soared overhead. "This is my stop, guys!" He let go and fell, bouncing into the back of the van.

"See ya, Bat-Mite!" Woody told him.

"Oh, you're safe... I mean... Uh... I'm glad... Erm..." Cherry said to Lionel.

Atticus and Sabrina hid smirks to her.

"Thanks." Lionel replied with a small smile and hug.

"Uh, Buzz?! We missed the truck!" Woody called out.

"We're not aiming for the truck!" Buzz told him.

* * *

The both of them flew to the roof of the Davis car, where Buzz tucked his wings in, and they plunked right into Andy's box.

"Hey! Wow!" Andy beamed.

"What? What is it?" Ms. Davis asked.

"Woody! Buzz!" Andy smiled, taking the toys out of the box happily.

"Oh, great, you found them," Ms. Davis smiled. "Where were they?"

"Here! In the car!" Andy smiled back.

"See? Now, what did I tell you?" Ms. Davis replied. "Right where you left them."

Woody and Buzz briefly winked at each other as the car kept right on driving. Atticus, Cherry, Patch, Cath, Lionel, and Sabrina all shared a smile together on a job well done.


	8. Chapter 8

Some time had passed and it was now Christmas morning in Andy's new home as the family was in the living room together. Through the gently falling snow, the Davis family can be seen around the Christmas tree, unwrapping presents.

"Which one can I open first?" Andy asked his mother.

"Let's let Molly open one." Ms. Davis replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Andy's new bedroom, the toys were all gathered around the monitor, though this time they were listening in excitement, not fear.

**_"Frankincense, this is Myrrh,"_** Sargent's voice called through the baby monitor on Andy's nightstand. **_"Come in, Frankincense."_**

Buzz sat on the edge of Andy's bed while Hamm rests on the nightstand alongside the monitor. They listen intently.

"Hey, heads up everybody!" Hamm told the others. "It's showtime."

"Oh, boy, our first Christmas, and maybe to make some new friends!" Booster beamed.

"If we're lucky," Lionel replied. "It's gonna be my third Christmas!"

"Have fun with it while you can... Uh... Whatever you're supposed to be." Cath said to him.

"I mean it's the third Christmas I've ever celebrated in my life." Lionel explained.

"Where ARE you from anyway?" Cath asked.

"5th Dimension." Cherry and Atticus said knowingly.

"No way." Cath replied.

"Just ask Batman." Cherry smirked to herself.

"It's true," Lionel replied. "I'm a former resident of the 5th Dimension, and they gave me the boot since they couldn't stand that I went against so much of what they stood for. If I try to go back, they will strip me of my powers and brutally kill me."

"Well, damn." Cath replied.

"Yup!" Lionel replied. "But I'd never want to go back anyways! Besides, I got nothing there but bad memories! Here, I got friends, a girlfriend, awesome adventures, and a family. At least it feels like one to me."

"Touching." Cath said to him.

"Oh, it's time!" Rex beamed.

The toys all stopped as the toys mingled together like a traditional Christmas party, and ran towards the monitor. Woody was about to follow when a hook pulled him backwards to reveal Bo Peep.

"Whoooooah! Oh! Bo!" Woody chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his neck to the girl he loved. "There's gotta be a less painful way to get my attention."

"Merry Christmas, Sheriff." Bo smiled and pointed her hook upwards to her sheep perched on a shelf, dangling mistletoe.

Woody looked up, before Bo dipped him and smooched him.

"Ooh~" Cherry and Atticus smirked while chuckling.

"Maybe Andy'll get another dinosaur, like a leaf-eater," Rex laughed out of excitement to Slinky. "That way, I could play the, uh, dominant predator. Ha ha ha!"

Slinky laughed with Rex.

"Quiet everyone, quiet!" Buzz told them so that they could listen.

"Molly's first present i-i-is... Mrs. Potato Head," Sargent told them through the baby monitor. "Repeat. A Mrs. Potato Head."

"Way to go, Idaho!" Hamm smirked at Mr. Potato Head.

"Boy... I'd better shave!" exclaimed Mr. Potato Head as he popped his mustache off.

Woody climbed up onto the bed and joined Buzz. Lipstick now covers Woody's face.

"Come in, Frankincense," Sargent said, though was going through a bunch of static. "Andy is now opening his first present-"

Buzz banged on the side of the monitor. Nothing.

"Buzz. Buzz Lightyear," Woody said before smirking playfully. "You are not worried, are you?"

"I can't quite make out-" Sargent continued.

"Me? No, no, no, no..." Buzz replied innocently. "Are you?"

"Now Buzz, what could Andy possibly get that is worse than you?!" Woody replied.

Just then, they both heard barking.

"Oh, wow! It's a puppy!" Andy's voice exclaimed.

And on that, Buzz and Woody looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"Question asked, question answered," replied Lionel with a smirk.

Eventually, the adventure group was sent away, being changed back to normal, but they were coming into an office instead of back at Cherry's house.

* * *

"Oh, crud... We're in Drell's office..." Cherry whimpered nervously.

"Why are _you_ scared?" Cath smirked. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything like when we visited Cartoon Network City."

"YOU made ME look like a spineless coward!" Cherry reminded her. "You butchered my character!"

"True," Lionel replied. "It just feels like her character was completely slandered."

"Hey, I was going with what I read," Cath defended. "You're not the bravest person around, Cherry."

"Yes, but I don't show my fear out in the open," Cherry told her. "I'm not timid!"

"Yeah!" Mo replied. "It's like you made her a total scaredy-cat!"

Cath was about to say something else, but Drell soon came in, making them all silent.

"Hi..." Sabrina waved weakly to her new uncle.

"Drell..." Lionel replied calmly. "To what do we owe this unexpected, but not really, visit?

"Well, you've finished another adventure... Congratulations..." Drell told them. "Cathleen..."

"I know I was a jerk to Atticus," Cath soon interrupted which was often a big no-no. "I'm sorry, I just say stuff, and I didn't want Atticus to hog the spotlight, and-"

"He is NOT hogging the spotlight!" Drell silenced her. "It's not about fame, glory, or being a hero!"

"Told ya." Lionel replied.

"I'm sorry... If you don't wanna send me on other adventures, I'll understand..." Cath replied.

"I want you to learn," Drell told her. "I may be rough on you guys, but I'm just molding you and shaping you for the future. Cathleen, you have to learn that you can't solve everything through violence or mauling someone with your wolf powers. It'll only make you look psychotic. Your father MAY be one of the best werewolves, your aunt MAY be Power Girl, heck, your birth mother MAY be Luna Lovegood, but this isn't about being the best; it's about the fun and adventure."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I just wanna go on adventures and be a hero." Cath said to him.

"If you wanna BE the hero, you have to ACT like a hero," Drell replied. "Cherry!"

"Gah! What?!" Cherry yelped.

"Didn't YOU wanna be the hero when Atticus got cocky that time you went to Lazy Town and met the Power Rangers along with Sportacus and Stephanie?" Drell asked.

"Uh, yes," Cherry said. "Atticus's head got bigger than usual, and I felt like he wasn't paying attention to me anymore, but... I got over it and we saved our friendship together."

Everyone else nodded in response.

"That and you keep getting manipulated by bad guys." Mo added. "I get that you have a dark side, but you gotta realize that these guys you work with only intend to use you for evil purposes, and once their plans succeed, they intend to kill your friends."

"Okay." Cherry said.

"Especially if some of them wanna kill your friends, but mostly me." Drell added onto what Mo said.

"All right!" Cherry said.

"Plus you are pretty scared most of the time-" Cath said.

"STOP!" Cherry begged them.

"...I..." Cath replied.

"Augh!" Cherry complained.

"ANYWAYS," Mo replied firmly. "What I'm saying is that when future villains offer her the chance to join with them to help their plans, Cherry should take more time to consider the consequences of doing that instead of just doing it."

"Yes, Cherry, you must learn..." Drell told her. "If your Aunt Selina could do that, I think you should too."

"Yeah!" Cath smirked to Cherry.

"And YOU must learn patience with other people rather than getting into a fight so easily or threatening to eat them with your wolf powers." Drell then told her sharply.

Cath's head drooped as the others smirked at her.

"That is why I'm suspending you for a week until you learn from what you learned on this adventure." Drell told her.

"But I wanna meet Shazam and the Cheetah Girls!" Cath piped up to him.

"And you WILL, but not for a while," Drell told her. "You are being given a time-out."

"Sorry," Cherry shrugged. "It's out of our hands now."

"You can't do that to me!" Cath cried out.

"You wanna make it a month?" Drell asked. "No? Didn't think so. Okay, you're all dismissed. Good job with the teamwork though."

"Thanks!" Lionel waved as they were soon poofed back to Cherry's house.

Luckily, all of the popcorn was gone.

"Your house smells like butter." Patch said to Cherry.

"That...would be from the popcorn..." Lionel replied.

"At least it's all cleaned up now," Cherry said. "Sorry you can't go on adventures with us for a while, Cath."

"I guess I deserve it." Cath shrugged.

"At least you can keep the lessons you learned with you for a good, long while." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cath said with a small sigh. "I guess this means I can't see Rex for a while either."

"Probably not, but maybe you can call him or text him." Patch suggested.

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Cath replied.

"So...not all bad!" Mo replied.

"Alright, alright..." Cath said to them.

"Well... I guess this wraps this adventure up." Lionel replied.

"Sounds like it," Cherry said. "I think I need to lie down."

"Get some rest, Cherry," Patch advised. "You had a long day."

"Good idea," Lionel replied. "Think I'll do the same."

"I'm gonna go home myself," Cath sighed. "I probably gotta watch my nieces anyways."

"Fair enough," Atticus replied. "See you around."

* * *

Everyone soon split up after a big adventure together. Cherry jumped into her bed, hugging her pillows as she drifted off into a world of her dreams.

"So, what's on the agenda this time?" Lionel asked, appearing after her.

"Mm... Right now's a nap..." Cherry replied. "I just often wonder who I'm going to meet next and when."

"Sounds like fun," Lionel replied. "And we got the rest of the week to kick back and chill before the Justice League calls us back into action."

"Yeah... There's that..." Cherry said to him. "Then Batman works me to the bone because he says I get soft whenever I'm away from Gotham until my next visit."

"Ah, don't worry," Lionel replied. "I got your back, remember?"

"Yeah... True..." Cherry said to him. "I'm getting better though."

"That's what I like to hear," Lionel smiled. "Hell, you're even adjusting to the power I gave ya. Now you just gotta learn how to use it."

"Yeah... I really do..." Cherry said. "I love magic myself, but it took me a while to learn from it. I mean, it took me a while to ask for help for after school."

"Well...time in here is slower than it is out there," explained Lionel. "So you've got ample time to learn, and I have ample time to help."

"Yeah, that's true," Cherry said. "Teach me after my nap though. I never realized how exhausting it is to be a toy."

"Yeah, alright," Lionel replied. "We've earned this rest."

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry nodded, grabbing onto the blanket to get comfortable. "Night!"

"Night!" Lionel replied as he took the other end of the blanket.

The two soon drifted off to take a nap after a very big adventure together.

* * *

"I could use a nap myself..." Sabrina said, coming home and looking into the bassinet to see her baby cousin. "Heya, Ambrose, Big Cousin Sabrina is gonna take a nap, so don't scream or cry."

Ambrose nodded. "Ah-bublablwa!"

Sabrina chuckled to her baby cousin as she went upstairs to her bedroom before yawning sleepily. She then flopped onto her bed as she dozed off. Ambrose babbled in his bassinet as he began to climb out and crawled out onto the floor to go out the front door until some magic levitated him up in the air.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Salem smirked to the baby warlock.

Ambrose blew a raspberry at Salem in response. Salem made a face in response.

"Ugh..." Sabrina groaned, shutting the door and soon dozed off to take a nap. Who knew that having an adventure with toys would be so exhausting?

It was strange, but true...and had some fun moments in-between.

* * *

Drell soon came home himself, going straight up to his and Hilda's bedroom, looking a bit wore out from having to deal with Cath's temper tantrums, but luckily, she learned a lesson in the end, and soon crashed onto the large bed, muffling in the pillow in exhaustion.

"I think someone needs a vacation." Hilda smiled to her husband.

"You have NO idea..." Drell sighed.

"Aww... My poor baby..." Hilda said, lying down next to him, hugging him and kissing him.

"I think I should retire soon," Drell replied. "Do you think Ambrose would run the Council without me?"

"Ambrose is just a baby right now." Hilda reminded him.

"Sure, he is NOW," replied Drell. "But he's gonna get older. And in the meantime, I'd need to find someone to run the place in my stead!"

"Well, maybe see if he wants to or not," Hilda suggested. "I mean, your parents kind of forced the job onto you simply for being the oldest out of your siblings."

Drell pondered for a few minutes. "You make a good point..." he replied. "I guess I might as well see what he wants to do with his life."

"Of course, I'm _always_ right." Hilda teased him.

Drell rolled his eyes at that with a smirk. "Yeah, I know..." he replied.

Hilda giggled as she hugged onto him. Everyone went to get a lot of rest after the adventure they had, which was more than just a simple story. It was a toy story.

The End

Until we inevitably do the sequel. But for now? Yeah. It's The End.


End file.
